Just A Typical Student?
by SchoolIsVitalButNotLoved
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Davis became a girl, with none of the confidence she had in the show and instead of a crush, there is tensions between her and Kari? Well then, meet my Davis the shy, slightly introverted girl whose Digimon made it his life goal to boost the girl's confidence.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, I finally have an author's note on the first chapter! Anyways, I will try to keep to the timeline and maybe throw in something new to make it slightly less boring.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

Davis, the girl who needs a huge confidence boost closed off herself after the distancing friendship between herself and Kari, her childhood friend.

Today, just like any other day, Davis walked out of her house, the only place of safety for her and into the most horrible and judgmental place on earth, no, not the internet... But school.

She woke up early today since she is on the soccer team and today is her weekly morning practice. It was also the first school day of her 12th year in this world.

"I'm going now." Davis said goodbye to her half asleep sister as her parents had head out for work before.

"Yeah, have fun in school." Her sister, Jun said waving lazily.

Making sure to lock the gate, Davis went to the lift of her high rise building and waited for the lift.

 **0000**

Upon hearing the doors of the lift opening, Davis looked up and saw one of her childhood friend, Kamiya Taichi looking like he just woke up.

'Which he probably did.'

Davis sighed internally, just the person she wanted to avoid, other than the other Kamiya who crushed her heart with the constant rejection.

"Oh, hey Davis! How was your holidays?" Tai gave Davis a beaming smile, with blinded innocence.

Davis raised her head up to answer while entering the lift, "Oh, the usual..." Lowering her head after answering when she heard the lift door close.

'If only I can shout it out!' Davis belittled her horrible confidence and need to hide the truth of the girl Tai calls, 'sister' before her own feelings come into play.

Sensing something was up, Tai made a move to make the shy girl speak up. "Really, were you able to finish your homework?"

Davis nodded, still keeping her head down and silently prayed for a faster elevator trip.

"How hardworking of you. You know, I haven't even touched my math worksheets yet... Sooo..." Tai purposely dragged his last word out, staring at Davis expectantly.

"Y-You can come over after s-school." Though Davis's reluctance was obvious, Tai took it as a good sign that she is recovering from whatever that made her withdrawn.

"Thanks Davis! You're the best!" Tai swung an arm around her in a makeshift hug and walked out the lift.

"See you at 5." Tai shouted running to his new high school as Davis was left alone to sigh in regret.

"See him at 5? What was I thinking? He doesn't know about Kari..." Davis mumbled under her breath how much the visit is going to go wrong.

'But, I guess it's better than doing nothing at home.'

 **0000**

Davis reached her school after accepting that there was nothing to change what has happened and ran to the lockers.

"Oh, look here, it's Davis, how has your holiday been... Oh that's right, you didn't have anyone to hang out with didn't you?"

The condensing manner of the self proclaimed best friend of Kari's, Li rubbed off wrongly on Davis and as usual, she chose to keep quiet.

"What was that? Was it your loneliness sipping, or are you really just a pushover?!" Li said getting into Davis's face.

"I would rather have you not spitting all over my teammate, Li, I do not want her to be damaged by your acidic personality." Brad, one of the players in my soccer team pulled me away from the fuming bully.

"W-Wait. I still haven't put my bag." Davis tried to pull back her arm but to no avail.

"Davis, no matter how much you need it, don't bring all you practice materials to a Wednesday class, most of the lessons are physical education."

Brad, probably the only one who respects Davis's position as the ace of the team gave a valid point to the girl.

"Knowing how far behind I am in my teacher's popularity scale, I don't think so."

Davis has the higher grades in her class but it was only because she had her family to rely on and hard work. However, the teachers sometimes target her during lessons to read from the textbooks.

"Davis, just change into your cleats, we'll talk about this later." Brad left no room for backups and left her by the bench at the field.

Davis nodded dumbly and took out her required equipment before changing.

 **0000**

"Davis, you're here, and on time to boot. As expected of the ace." Despite the coach's bright smile and encouraging words, most of the team rolled their eyes at her.

"Now, now. I know you boys are angry that Davis is an ace, but it better not be because you think she is a girl..." Coach said looking at each of the members in the eye.

"She worked very hard for this position, unlike some of you who think you're too good to join practice without my prompting." Coach turned back to Davis and signalled her to go on the field.

They each got a set of regime they have to complete by the end of today's practice, different positions got their own but Davis, she had to do all of the workouts within the same time.

Brad leaned over Davis's shoulder to peer at her regime and winced, "GG."

Davis rolled her eyes before smirking, "For you maybe, but I have to do it."

Brad left her to her own devices and went back to his own practice.

Only an hour passed and practice was finally over, "Great job surviving the warm-ups." Coach looked very pleased with the progress of his team.

"Warm-ups... Those were warm ups?! Now I remember why I wanted to skip." A boy groaned as he soothed his thirsty throat with sports drinks.

Davis just stood near the back, slightly panting but looked ready to continue with whatever Coach throws at them.

"Well then, lets get to the main event... A practice game!" Cheers were heard as the team ran to form their own teams.

Even though the team is still uncomfortable with Davis being the ace, they do know how much effort she put in to make it here and she can kick their butts one-on-one. Thus, want her in their team.

The games started off then, when someone passed the ball to Davis, she just missed the heading and ran to get the ball back.

Before Davis is a boy who looked around the same age of her, he stared at Davis for a while before passing the ball back.

"You look like someone I know." The boy then walked away to the shoe lockers.

"Hey, you're holding up the game!" Davis snapped out of her stupor and kicked the ball back, still feeling the same stare at the back of her head.

"That can't be Tai, he's less cooperative." The mysterious blonde said, chuckling as he entered the school door.

 **0000**

After a few games, Davis walked into her assigned classroom and avoided looking at Kari who sat in front of her seat as usual.

Feeling the need to fill up the awkward silence, Davis spoke up, "So... We're the same class again, what luck huh?"

Kari sat down and looked to the front, "I didn't really notice and I wouldn't count that for luck as well."

Wincing from Kari's words, Davis numbly sat down as well, waiting for the teacher to enter the room.

A conversation was heard outside the classroom and Davis tilted her head slightly to hear the mumbled words.

"Wait... I'll... Come in then." The homeroom teacher finally came in to greet the class.

"Okay, class, today we have a new student." Upon those words, entered a blonde boy who wore a bleach hat and started smiling when he saw Kari.

"Hi everyone, the name's T.K. short for Takeru. Nice to meet you." T.K. bowed and waited for the teacher to assign him a seat.

"Ok... You can seat beside the girl with a camera around her neck." The teacher did not wait for a response before turning back to the blackboard to resume lessons.

"Long time no see, our homeroom teacher reminds me of an Ogremon." T.K. sat down beside Kari and smiled while she chuckled.

Davis, who can see all this cannot help but be jealous of the sudden friendship they forged, still, she did not let it get to her.

The bell rang throughout the school and children rushed to the front of the class while waiting for the one in charge of today's lunch.

Davis sighed and took out her lunch box, slowly walking out the class. Judging by how Kari looked so immersed with T.K., Davis did not make a move to invite her.

 **0000**

"I knew you would be here." Davis turned around and saw Brad without his usual gang of friends.

"If you're wondering about them, I had asked for privacy... So, no use again?" Brad took a seat beside her on the park bench.

Davis shook her head, "This new kid got to her and now I don't think I can separate them."

Brad patted Davis's shoulder in sympathy, "Sorry to hear that... Can I have some of your soup?"

Davis smiled at his attempt to steal her cooked meal, dodging out of the way. "Maybe, but only if you promise to not do whatever you did this morning."

"Oh come on! Li had it coming, why can't you just tell her off or something?" Brad made grabby hands to the soup bowl that Davis held away.

"It's because what she said doesn't bother me, I don't really care about her that much to get affected by her words."

Davis saw Brad shrug, "Fair enough. I solemnly swear to not bring harm to Li's pitiful existence... Now give me the soup."

Davis rolled her eyes and handed it to him. Throughout the whole lunch break, they talked about soccer, avoiding the topics on broken friendships.

 **0000**

It was finally the end of school and Davis steeled herself with whatever confidence she can grasp and walked up to Kari by the shoe lockers.

"H-Hey, can I walk home w-with you?" Davis said after taking a deep breath.

As she waited for her reply, she fiddled with her fingers and avoided eye contact.

It was a good thing that only Kari and T.K. were the only ones still there to witness the shy girl speaking.

"Not today, I really want to show T.K. around the neighbourhood. Sorry." Kari said apologetically, not seeing the same hurt look every time this happened.

Davis nodded, holding back the tears and trying not to feel her heart breaking and swiftly left.

As she walked out, she did not notice that a purple haired girl who is older than them brought the letter of warning from Tai.

"Hey, Kari. Aren't you being too mean to the girl?" T.K. frowned when Kari shrugged.

"I don't see the problem, I do need to show you around after all."

"Kari, we could've invited her to accompany us-" T.K. couldn't finish his sentence as his neighbour, Yolei interrupted.

"Hi there, are you Kamiya Kari?" Seeing Kari nod, Yolei continued on. "Good, I've just got a message from Kamiya Taichi and I thought you would want to see it."

As Kari slowly read the message, her face started to get worried, "We're gonna have to talk about Davis later. My brother needs me."

As they went to the computer room guided by Yolei, they met up with Izzy.

"Izzy, did you get a message from Tai?" Kari asked as Izzy nodded and looked to Yolei.

"Can I borrow the computer room, Yolei?"

 **0000**

Yolei was more than happy to comply, talking about how dedicated graduates are and the honour in the former computer club president asking her.

Izzy then went on to talk about how his batteries in his communication device went out when he played a logical game.

Noticing that the digi-gate was opened, Izzy tried to tell Kari and T.K. without alerting Yolei.

"Hey, what's the digital world? Is it a new amusement park?" Yolei kept firing questions, noting how the other three in the room avoided her gaze.

Cody then chose to appear, noticing that Yolei was not at the meet up point.

"Yolei, you promised to help me fix my computer..."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot." Yolei scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

In the digital world, Tai spotted the egg after receiving a message from Izzy.

"Isn't that the crest of courage?" Agumon said while Gatomon noted that it must have been there for a long time.

Tai being the ever curious child he is, touched the egg and it released an orange light before three glows flew out of it.

 **0000**

 **In which Tai impatience and ability to attract danger comes in handy. If you think that adding a bully to Davis is clique, I am sorry but I do have something I want to do with those two OCs and if I added a best friend, I would need a bully to balance it out. Sometimes, I notice how much plot armour Kari has and while others also has some, she is the most annoying one. I want to write it in terms of everyone having equal amounts of luck so sorry, Kari fans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Author's note of the story, this time I need to ask if the story flow is slightly choppy since I asked a digimon watching friend of mine to critic it and he said it was weird how Davis went into the digital world.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

Back to Davis, she had just reached home when an orange light followed her into the house.

"It's the same as usual..." Davis sighed as she closed the door the same rejection and the same feeling of overwhelming sadness.

Clenching her hands, Davis felt something in her left palm, opening it to see something. "What's this?"

Davis brought it closer to her face and observed the device. It is in the shape of a phone, has a small dark screen with two buttons under it and a blue grip.

"What am I going to do with this?" Davis checked the clock in her house and saw that it was already 4pm.

"This is bad... I haven't prepared dinner yet!" Pushing aside the thoughts of the device, Davis when to her room to place it on her table before going to the kitchen.

 **0000**

Just as Davis started boiling the soup, her mother came home.

"Davis dear, how many times have I told you to let me cook?" Davis's mother sighed, placing her bag on the table.

Draining the noodles, Davis turned to her mother. Some flour covering her face as she smiled.

"Its okay, I want to own a noodle shop when I grow up anyways so this will be good practice."

Davis's mother placed her hand on her cheek, sighing. "Well then, I'll go shower first, try not to do everything by yourself."

Waving to her mother, Davis went back to seasoning and this time, she tried to add a little extra.

 **0000**

Kari and T.K. was able to enter the digital world and meet up with Tai with the help of the digi-vice's GPS.

The three of them went into a cave where the egg with the crest of courage is while Gatomon tells Kari how she lost her tail ring.

 **0000**

Finishing the last preparations, Davis turned off the gas stove and went to her room to clean up.

'Where's Tai? It's almost 5...' Davis thought that Tai has forgotten his promise.

 **0000**

When all of the former digi-destined tried to move the egg, they all failed one by one.

Izzy was still in the real world, trying to ease off suspicion from Yolei, until she showed him her digi-vice and Izzy started explaining.

Monochromon attacked the former digi-destined but without their digimon's ability to digi-volve, the only choice they had is to run.

 **0000**

Shaking her head, Davis went to focus on the new device that appeared out of thin air.

"Does this thing have a battery life?" Davis flipped it over to check if there was a place to replace the batteries.

Just Davis's luck as the screen of her computer reacted and blinded her, sending her to the digital world.

Landing awkwardly, Davis sat up and nursed her aching back, "Ouch... Where am I?"

Surveying her surroundings, Davis cautiously stood up, seeing that her clothes has changed made her lose focus for a while before a scream woke her up.

"That sounded like Kari!" Davis ran to the source at her max speed.

 **0000**

The party containing Kari, with her twisted ankle, Tai, carrying the injured girl and T.K. who was directing the group out of monochromon's way had just passed Davis but with them fearing for their lives, completely did not notice her.

Davis was the same, just that she feared for whoever had screamed. Her digi-vice beeped and following her gut, she went into the cave of a volcano.

Inside, she spotted the same egg that the other party failed to remove. Davis wrapped her hands around it and pulled.

The egg came off with a pop and an orange light shone, revealing a small, blue dragon.

"You're here, you're finally here! I've waited a long time to meet you Davis!" The blue dragon jumped around the confused girl.

"U-Umm, who are you?" Davis tilted her head as the dragon stopped in front of her.

"Veemon's the name, and protecting you is my game!" Veemon said shaking Davis's hand rapidly.

Laughing, Davis smiled, "Well then, Veemon, our first job is to save whoever screamed earlier."

Veemon nodded and led Davis out, to the sight of an angry monochromon.

"Oh no, hi there, mister dinosaur... Run Davis!" Veemon pushed Davis out of the way of a rampaging Digimon.

"Veemon, are you okay?" Veemon gave Davis a smile, taking her hand and running.

"Davis, you have to armour digi-volve me." Veemon's words confused Davis.

"And how am I supposed to do that?!" Shouting while having an angry creature behind was not a good idea as monochromon sped up.

"You've got to have courage, come on Davis, just push some out." Veemon stopped as monochromon rounded in front of them.

"Courage... Why is it the one thing I don't have?!" Davis tried to shake the egg awake while screaming.

Veemon noticed Davis's hesitance and let go of her hand, "Don't worry Davis, I'll protect you."

Davis looked shocked, "No, Veemon, come back!" Veemon ran headfirst into a battle with monochromon.

 **0000**

Tears streaked her cheeks as she saw Veemon get pummelled to the ground.

"Courage... Please, if that's what you need, I'll do it. Just, please save Veemon!" Davis shouted the last part and another glow from the egg.

Veemon felt power rushing through him, along with the feelings of wanting to protect from Davis which made him feel appreciated.

"Veemon digi-volve too... Flamedramon the fire of courage!"

Now outfitted with new armour, Veemon felt better than ever.

"Veemon, you're taller..." Veemon deadpanned at Davis, really expecting her to have said something else.

"Couldn't you just say I look cooler or 'Wow Veemon you are so dependable with the new claws.' Just something other than my height?!"

Davis looked away as she never really thought of that, trying to ease the frustration off Flamedramon. "Hey, at least now we match..."

Pointing out that now Veemon also had flames as the new decoration, just like Davis's new jacket.

"Okay, that's acceptable. I'll deal with monochromon, you stay back." Flamedramon got his head back into the game and got pay back for the earlier beat down.

"Wait, Flamedramon, try aiming for that belt." Davis pointed at the waist of monochromon.

Flamedramon raised a flaming fist, pausing in his attacks. "What makes you say that?"

Davis rolled her eyes, wiping the tears off her cheeks, "Well, it's because I know dinosaurs don't wear accessories."

Flamedramon nodded, "Whatever you say..." Flying to the sky he burst into flames, "Fire rocket!"

 **0000**

The two saw the dark ring broke like glass and monochromon stopped thrashing around to instead calmly observing Davis.

"Don't look at Davis like she's food!" Flamedramon retreated to the front of Davis.

Shaking its head, monochromon turned to walk off into the forest.

"Okay... What just happened?" Flamedramon turned back into Veemon and shrugged at a questioning Davis.

"Hey, don't look at me, I might live here but I was in the tiny hole in the cave my whole life."

Sighing at her unanswered question, Davis now brought up another topic, "How am I going to get home?"

 **0000**

 **So Davis went into the digital world and acted just like Tai with his 'shoot before thinking' idea, but she got Veemon anyways.**

 **How did Davis enter the digital world without shouting "Open the digi-gate"?: To me, I have this headcannon that what you say before you enter the digital world will be the password to enter. Like a voice recognition lock or something. Especially since the digi-gate is already opened. So to me, there is no need to unlock an already open gate and besides, staying silent is better than having to shout something embarrassing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note. Today I finally can respond to a review and I was half happy and half sad since the review brought up a question I had not prepared myself for. No use crying over spilled secrets.**

 **Re: Guest: I had thought of changing the name more than once but for some reason I can't imagine Davis with any other name no matter the gender and I feel that if she did have a choice to change it, she will still continue to use that name.**

 **Re:** **ki757566555544: Similar to what I wrote to Guest, but I would prefer it if you do not call Davis an "idiot male name for a girl". I understand how some of you are put off by me keeping Davis as Davis, but I really cannot imagine myself calling someone something else just because of their gender.**

 **However, I made an Omake -that I was planning to insert into the later parts of the story when she joined the gang- to show what I mean.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

"Are you sure this is it?" Veemon confirmed it and Davis reached out her hand to the television.

Upon touching the screen, it seemed to suck both Davis and Veemon who held onto Davis's hand into it. Before they knew it, they both landed on the floor back in the real world.

"Okay, I wanna do it again!" Veemon who looked smaller exclaimed.

Davis chuckled and carried him, "Well, not now Veemon we need to firstly, bathe."

Veemon pouted in disappointment, "No fair, anyways, it's Demi-veemon now."

Davis took out her clothes, carrying Demi-veemon with her to the bathroom, "Let's bathe quickly then, I want you to eat my specialty."

Demi-veemon looked excited at the prospect of food and wriggled in Davis's arms, pleading her to hurry up.

Davis decided to take a quick shower, giving a small bucket to Demi-veemon to replicate a bathtub.

"This is so warm..."

Davis raised an eyebrow at that, "You never bathed in hot water before?"

Demi-veemon smiled up at her, "Yep, to be more exact, I never bathed until now."

Nodding, Davis scrubbed Demi-veemon with shampoo and washed it away to dry both of them with a towel.

"Okay, I'm going to introduce you to my family, try not to go crazy." Davis carried Demi-veemon in her arms to the living room.

 **0000**

Davis's mother saw her child coming out with a new toy and nudged her husband to pay attention since Davis also looked serious.

"Davis, is that a new toy? Where did you get it?" Davis's father asked, looking up from his newspaper.

Davis took a deep breath, "I got him from the computer. Please don't freak out..."

Davis's mother nodded, she knows that Davis was too much of a good girl to steal so she pinched her husband when he looked to speaking up.

"Honey, let our daughter finish."

Davis smiled in silent appreciation, opening her mouth to continue, "So it's like this..."

 **0000**

By the time she is finished, Davis's parents seemed unperturbed but there was a long drawn out silence.

"Hey, by the way, the name's Demi-veemon!" Demi-veemon waved at Davis's parents.

Instead of panicking, Davis's parents thankfully accepted Demi-veemon into their family.

Demi-veemon tilted his head at the same unfamiliar word, "What's a family?"

Davis blinked at Demi-veemon, "Y-You don't know what's a family?!"

Demi-veemon nodded and Davis's parents pulled him out of their daughter's arms and hugged him, "Well, now you'll be a part of us."

It was that moment that Jun, Davis's sister opened the door, "I'm home… What the heck is happening?"

Jun looked to Davis, who seems to be the only sane one in the room and she shrugged in response to the questioning stare.

"We apparently adopted a new family member, meet Demi-veemon."

Gesturing to the creature in between her parent's grasps, Jun smiled warmly, "As long as you don't cause trouble."

Davis rolled her eyes, "Like you don't."

Jun stuck her tongue out at Davis and went to place her bag in the room, "So, you made dinner again, Davis?"

Nodding, Davis filled out the bowls with soup and noodles before passing them out to everyone, including Demi-veemon who drooled at the sight of it.

When they finished eating dinner, Davis brought Demi-veemon to her room but paused when she remembered something.

"Mom, did Tai come over at around 5?"

Davis's mother shook her head as Jun started glaring at nothing, angry that the Kamiya(s) keep bullying her sister while Davis's father growled, "Why?"

Davis gave her father a forced smile, "Oh, no reason, I just wanted to ask him about homework..."

Jun's glare worsened, "So he stood you up?"

Davis waved her hands, hoping to diffuse the tense atmosphere, "N-No, he was the one who wanted help so it's no trouble."

The three Motomiya(s) gave her uncertain looks and Demi-veemon jumped in, "Don't worry, I'll protect her from the guy called 'Tai'!"

Embarrassed, Davis quickly grabbed Demi-veemon and ran to her room.

 **0000**

"Davis, who is this 'Tai'?" Demi-veemon asked, wanting to know who gained the dislike of the nice and kind family.

Giving him a sad look, Davis shook her head, "It's just our neighbor upstairs, no one you need to protect me from."

Demi-veemon only trusted Davis's words slightly, considering that she sounded hurt and went to sleep beside Davis.

 **0000**

The next morning came as a shock to Davis, who has remembered that she had a show and tell today.

"Oh my God, it's so not like me to forget and it's graded too. I'm so dead."

Throughout her panic attack, Demi-veemon quietly tried to crawl into Davis's bag.

Davis sighed, "Whatever, I'll just be the laughing stock today..."

She got ready swiftly, taking her bag (which contained Demi-veemon) and went to collect her lunch box that she made last night, leaving the house.

Today's elevator trip did not consist of an awkward encounter and Davis got suspicious with how smoothly her trip to school had been, aside from the hiccup this morning.

 **0000**

Entering her class, Davis saw that Kari and T.K. was not around before hurriedly heading to her seat.

The door slide open, and in came the two people who Davis was worried about along with the teacher who came in a little later.

'They just barely made it.'

Lessons after that was as per normal, with the usual picking on the weaker students to answer and finally, the sweet release of lunch break.

Davis, as usual tried to ask Kari if she wanted to join her but before she could, Kari dragged T.K. to find the rest of the Digi destined.

Sighing, Davis went to get her lunch box, "This is delicious!"

Pausing for a moment, Davis wondered if she was hallucinating, slowly opening her bag to check its contents.

"Ah, hiya Davis!" Demi-veemon was somehow in Davis's bag which worried her.

"No one saw you right? How did you even fit in here?" Davis kept her volume low to prevent people from thinking she is crazy.

Shaking her head, Davis carried her bag with Demi-veemon inside to the usual empty park bench.

"Davis, don't worry there's another box of food." Demi-veemon said, thinking that Davis was hungry.

Davis took Demi-veemon out, placing him beside her and accepted his offer and sighed. "Was it Mom?"

Demi-veemon shook his head, "I'm pretty sure it was Jun, she tried to copy your cooking and asked me to give it to you."

Davis took the time to process that while eating, that sounded like something Jun would do. "So, what do you think?"

"Well, it could use a little bit more sauce but quite good for someone who has never cooked." Demi-veemon smiled at Davis's compliment.

A few bites into the meal, Davis snapped her fingers all of a sudden, "That's it!"

Demi-veemon's smile start to turn nervous, "W-What's it?"

 **0000**

It was now Davis's turn in the show and tell segment, she carried Demi-veemon up with her and showcased him to the class.

"This is Chibi, I got him from my parents the first time I got an 'A' on my test."

Davis saw varied reactions and trudged on, "Every time I start to lose hope that I can't do it before a test, I felt like Chibi pushed me on and motivated me to continue to study hard..."

Davis remembered how Demi-veemon helped her gain courage, "He also was able to help me cope when I felt low on confidence so I really appreciate Chibi's appearance in my life."

After she ended, Davis received applause from her class along with shouts of encouragement.

"Next time you feel like that, you can tell me!" Or "Why don't I help you in your math later?" Even a "Lets hang out and can talk about random stuff later, Davis!"

Davis felt her lips tug at the corners, "O-Okay."

Bowing before returning to her seat with Demi-veemon, Davis hugged him to her chest.

"Did you really mean those things?" Demi-veemon whispered hopefully.

Davis gave him a minuscule smile, "Of course Demi-veemon, who was the one who helped me gain courage before?"

Demi-veemon scratched his neck, a blush raising. "I guess I'm just awesome like that."

The rest of the lesson time was spent with people walking up to Davis's table to help her in their best subjects.

This time, Davis went home without having asked Kari if she wanted to tag along but she smiled.

 **0000**

"Tai and Sora? What are they doing here?" Davis spotted the two of them along with Izzy who she did not know walking through the side gate which puzzled her.

"Hey Davis, who are they?" Demi-veemon wants to find out how Tai looks like to put him in his 'Stranger danger' book.

"Ah... Tai and Sora are my seniors in the soccer club and the other guy... Not so sure, but they should have graduated." Davis decided to tail them silently.

She followed them to the computer room and his in the room beside it. Since the walls were thin, she could make out some of their words.

When a teacher walked pass with Tai, Davis quickly acted like she left something behind.

"Davis, what are you doing here?" Davis looked up to the windows and saw Tai with the teacher.

"Oh, I had lost my favorite pen somewhere and I thought to look here first, since I had a lesson here."

Scratching her head sheepishly to add on the effect of her clumsiness.

"Do you need help?" Tai offered looking worried as Davis was known to never give up easily so she could be here all day.

Shaking her head quickly, Davis spoke, "There is no need to, you seem to need something from the teacher so I don't want to intrude."

Tai pouted, actually wanting to escape the teacher and tried to use eye signals, to send the message, 'I really want to get away from the teacher.'

Davis seemed to catch on as she quickly continued, "But if you want to, I don't see why you can't help."

Tai gave her a smile and turned to the teacher, "There you have it Sir, I need to set a good example to my junior so why don't we talk at a later date?"

The teacher looked between Davis and Tai before patting Tai's back, "Well, good luck with the girls in middle school then."

Davis struggled to not smile as the teacher left, "Girl troubles?"

Tai rolled his eyes, at her teasing tone. "Yeah, haha. So where did you last left your pen?"

Davis shrugged, not to sure how she wants to go about this. "It's somewhere here, but I guess it could also be in my bag... I'll check."

"Let's go to the digital world!" There was a shout of joy before a flash of light came from the computer room.

Davis pointed to the computer room looking at Tai, "What was that?"

Tai started sweating, 'Why couldn't the girls keep it down... This is really "out of the frying pan and into the fire."'

Trying to keep his stutters down, "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Davis. Are you seeing or hearing things?"

Davis blinked at Tai's pitiful attempt at lying.

"You suck at lying, but I'll won't pry, just... Tell whoever said that to keep their volume down, I'm sure not everyone will drop it like me."

Tai breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks Davis. Did you find your pen?"

She nodded and showed it to Tai with the hand not holding Demi-veemon, "Yep, got it right here."

Tai then noticed Demi-veemon, "Hey, I don't remember you having that toy..."

It was now Davis's turn to panic but she was better at keeping it unnoticeable, "You can ask Kari or T.K., I shared about it today during show and tell. Besides, I don't always show you my toy collection."

Tai nodded slowly, waiting for Davis to exit the room, "Okay... Wait, how do you know that I know who T.K. is?"

Davis exited the room and walked towards the school gate, with Tai trailing behind.

"Well, that was a confusing question... Anyways, since Kari wanted to show T.K. around the neighbourhood, I thought she would introduced you two first."

Tai readily believes Davis since she rarely lies, "What's the name of the toy then?"

"Chibi."

There was then silence, Tai felt that it was awkward as they were supposed to be childhood friends and yet here they are, with no topics to discuss about.

Davis on the other hand, did not feel the tension and chose to instead reflect on what she has heard.

'There was a shout about a 'digital world' so they probably also go to where I had... And I guess Tai, Sora, Kari, T.K. and the other guy knows about it.'

"Davis, hello~ Can you hear me?" Tai waved his hand in front of the dazed girl.

Blinking, Davis turned to Tai and with the most serious voice, she said, "You just had to wake me up from my ten minutes without hearing Tai's loud voice, don't you?"

Knowing that Davis was joking, Tai laughed, "Ok hot shot, what's got you thinking so hard that you missed my fabulous voice?"

Davis sighed, "Your voice is anything but fabulous-"

Tai interrupted, "Thank you for calling it awesome."

Davis smirked a little at that, "I was thinking along the lines of annoying but if you want to fluff your ego..."

Hands at his heart area, Tai faked a gasp, "How could you... you are heartless!"

Davis couldn't help but giggle at that, "Never mind your fragile feelings, I want to quickly go home."

Tai gave her a salute as an elevator came, "Yes Mdm, your vehicle has arrive and is ready for boarding."

Davis nodded, "Good work my subordinate, but for preparing this late, you will see to its end."

They entered the lift and started laughing, Tai wiped a tear and patted Davis's back.

"We could do wonders in the world of acting."

Rolling her eyes, Davis waved his hand off, "Yeah right, soccer is more important to me."

The lift doors opened and Davis stepped out, "Good bye, Tai."

When the doors closed, Demi-veemon whistled, "So that's Tai... Doesn't seem like such a bad guy."

Davis nodded, "It's because my family dislikes his sister Kari and Tai got dragged along with it."

Demi-veemon understood what Davis is getting at but still promised to keep an eye out on the strangely charismatic boy.

Davis opened the door to her apartment and as usual, it was empty and it was a good thing for her as she wants to go digital diving.

"Come on Demi-veemon, the digital world awaits us!" Davis went to her room to place down her bag and wrote a letter to her parents.

Demi-veemon patiently waited while staring at the open digital gateway, wishing to be able to become Flamedramon again.

Davis held out her digivice, the world turned bright and they disappeared.

 **0000**

 _Omake: Worried Parents_

It was one day on her birthday that her parents questioned her about their fears after hearing a child poke fun at how 'Davis' is a name for boys.

"Davis," They started out worryingly having seen their daughter ran out of the room after that comment. "Is there anything wrong?"

Davis shook her head from her position on the floor, pointedly looking away from them. "No, no there isn't"

Her mother prodded cautiously at the sleeping tiger. "Are you sure? We can help you if you want you know?"

Davis remained firm in her decision and avoided her parents' eyes. "I'm fine Mother."

"Honey is it about your name?" Davis flinched at her father's question and he sighed. "I'm sorry about that. It's our fault, we can go change your name if you would like it."

At that, Davis suddenly stood up, turning around to reveal the fury in her eyes instead of the tears they were expecting. "It's not any of your faults, I know that you had planned that name for a boy."

Her parents shared a look, still worried about her reaction and Davis continued. "But it's okay."

They were surprised, as they should be. Unlike Davis, when Jun was made fun of by her classmates for sharing a similar name to June, she had made a huge ruckus before finally calming down after a while.

Now Jun showed her name off as the month of the holiday, while as cheesy as it sounds, she had grown attached to the name and beats up anyone who dares to mock it, no matter their age because her name became her pride.

Davis furiously rubbed her eyes. "Jun told me about how excited the both of you were to have a shot at getting a son but then I popped out instead."

Giving them a smile to ease their worries, Davis continued. "But you still let me have that name, not because I deserved it and instead it was due to you planning that name for me in the first place, no matter my gender."

Taking a deep breath after her long speech, Davis then looked back at them. "So, I don't care if it is a name for boys. Since I know that my parents are the ones who gave me that name, I will forever treasure it."

Her parents broke down in tears for two reasons. Firstly, their baby girl is growing up now. Secondly, they wondered what or who made her mature that quickly that she can stand up to bullying at this age.

But that does not matter as they will always love their little girl.

 **0000**

 **Well now, I wonder if that answered your question and since its already out, I'll just tell you what I had actually plan -Don't worry, it will still happen, just a little shorter- It will be when Davis actually officially joins the gang and Yolei will bring up the question -since she seems like the type to just straight out ask it- then we would cut to the flashback.**

 **Though it is now spoiled, I love how reviews are so out of the blue, I had expected everyone to just read and not say it sucks -even though it does- but you did ask a valid question and now I must be on my toes more often. Improvisation is my favorite thing to do so please keep asking about anything and I will try to answer it.**

 **However, if you are still mad at me keeping the name but still want to read the story, it can be up to you to give Davis a new name -since I do not have very good naming sense- if you want, when you read as I can't see myself changing her name in the near future.**

 **So, I am very sorry for not being able to meet your expectations on the names to fit their gender but I hope you will continue to read the story. Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies for the inconsistencies with some of the names and language since I overlook them which really makes me disappointed in myself at times. Anyways, I hope that the characters have the right attitude since I go overboard with my emotions when typing them.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

"Veemon, can you tell where Kari or T.K. are? Unlike us, they must have some reason to go to the digital world."

Veemon grinned and gave Davis a thumbs up, "I can sniff them out for ya."

It didn't take too long before Davis spotted a temple, with very obvious and loud voices coming from it.

'I hope Tai actually takes my advice and have them quieten down soon.'

As Davis crept closer to get a better look on the other group that is here, she noticed something off.

"Davis, is there something wrong, you look worried..." Veemon tugged on Davis's sleeves, scared about the unusual behaviour from the girl.

Shaking her head, Davis turned to Veemon, "I can't hear Kari's voice..."

However, Veemon tilted his head, not knowing why was his partner worried for a girl that constantly ignores her.

"Davis, are you sure you want to save her?" Veemon checked for Davis's true feelings but could only see the pure anxiety on her face and sighed.

"Fine, I'll follow you." Gaining Davis's smile and thanks.

"We'll have to go ahead of them though, I don't feel like telling them about this yet." Davis grabbed Veemon and dashed out of there.

"Davis, I don't want to sound rude... but you have the worst sense of direction." Veemon stood by the side of the panting girl who led them to a desolate area.

"But Veemon, I can tell that Kari is around here somewhere..." Davis wiped away her sweat and stared at the area around her.

"Someone, HELP!" It was Kari's voice that echoed through the ravine before them.

Davis gave Veemon a smug look, "You were saying?" Before running off with Veemon close behind.

"Gatomon, please, just don't hurt her!" Davis laid flat on the ground, spying on Kari's and Gatomon's suspended self at the sides of the ravine with a laughing kid with spiky blue hair above them.

"We'll see about that, once I place this dark ring around her... your Gatomon will never be the same!" The kid's laughter got louder after every second.

"Veemon, you ready?" Davis took out her device and glanced at her pissed off partner.

"I'm still hesitant about saving Kari, but the kid over there sure knows how to get under my skin." Veemon bared his teeth and Davis tapped into her courage.

'Veemon digivolve to... Flamedramon.'

Flamedramon stood tall above Gatomon and jumped down to destroy the Dark Ring just before it reaches the cat Digimon.

"Who are you?!" The kid shrieked at the newcomer that destroyed his perfect plan to annihilate the digidestined.

"Me? I'm Flamedramon, and I hold the fire of courage." Kari and Gatomon picked up on the last word, remembering the first digi-egg they encountered.

Flamedramon went to free Gatomon and Kari from their restraints, trying to be as casual as he can to 'accidentally' bruise Kari.

What can he say, he had vowed to protect Davis and will even dirty his hands to do it.

"Let's get you out of here."

Flamedramon jumped towards the kid just as a voice cut through his cool rescue scene.

"Eagle Eye!" A red beam of light grazed pass Flamedramon's ankle, thankfully not damaging his mobility.

After placing the trapped girls down safely, Flamedramon spun around to glare at the incoming Eagle-like Digimon (Which he found out to be Halsemon).

"What are you doing, you could have hurt me!"

Halsemon returned the glare, "That was the point."

"Yolei! Wait, Flamedramon saved us!" Kari waved her hands to try and convince Halsemon and his partner.

"Is that so..." Despite holding some suspicion, Yolei nodded and turned her attention to the caving side of the ravine.

"Hey there, there's nobody here Cody!" The mole Digimon, Digmon titled his head to his partner.

The kid, seeing all of this turned to run away but Gatomon blocked him, "You won't get past me."

Seeing his partner driven to a corner, Wormmon went to protect him but Gatomon got the upper hand due to being a Champion and punched him.

Wormmon collided with the kid's hand, causing him to lose his hold on Kari's digivice and falling into Yolei's hands.

The kid, angered by this, whipped Gatomon off the ravine and called out for Snimon, Mojyamon and Drimogemon.

The digidestined regrouped at the bottom of the ravine, Flamedramon beside them and Davis witnessing their teamwork in action.

"The Digimon emperor..." Kari mumbled out, catching Flamedramon's ears as he looked back to the kid.

'So he's called the Digimon Emperor...'

Yolei passed Kari back her Digivice and received a word of thanks and jumped onto Halsemon as Snimon headed their way.

Flamedramon decided to share his information, knowing that Davis would want that as well, "Aim for the Dark Rings, they are the ones corrupting the digimons!"

Halsemon acknowledged his words while Digmon and Drimogemon started their battle as well.

"Icicle Rod!" Flamedramon got his head back into the game to see an icicle entrained on him.

"Did you not listen to Digimon preschool? When fire battles ice..." Flamedramon caught the icicle with his bare claws, and it melted.

"Fire always win. Flaming Fists!" Flamedramon shot fireballs at Mojyamon, more specifically, his Dark Ring which shattered upon impact.

Yolei's screams could be clearly heard from where Davis laid, Halsemon must control his flying abilities if he wanted to have someone on him.

"Mach Impulse!" Halsemon's wings glowed red and left a flying red sickle to destroy the Dark Ring.

Digmon was underground and used Gold Rush, swiftly ending the fight leaving himself to think why did he not do this before Drimogemon dug his way underground.

The Digimon Emperor, started to think of the new entertainment the digi-destined will provide for him within the safe comfortableness of his home.

Flamedramon apologized to the Digimon for the ways the team had treated them, giving them the reason of that there was no choice but to do it.

He then exited the ravine just as Sora and the other guy, Izzy entered his view.

"Davis, let's go home." Flamedramon carried the girl to the nearest television in record time and they both made it back safely.

 **0000**

Davis landed with Demi-veemon in hand and was met with a distressed Jun.

"Why did you not tell us that you were going to the digital world? Because of that the kitchen..." Davis's face paled at the thought of her family in the kitchen and the result.

"Please tell me that the place is still intact." Jun avoided her gaze which brought on more fear into Davis's gut.

Standing up, Davis hurriedly ran into the kitchen and saw it untouched, sparkly clean even.

"That's revenge for not telling me that you were going to the digital world." Jun crossed her arms and smirked at Davis's defeated face.

Demi-veemon understood what was happening and started giggling which further fuelled Davis's defeat.

"Jun, you shouldn't pull such pranks on Davis. You know how our little girl believes everything we say..." Davis's mother enters the scene with a smile and packets of store bought food.

Davis, noticing the packets, sighed but went along with a reluctant tone of eating food made by strangers.

The next day, Davis decided to find out more about the digital world and those who can freely enter and leave the place.

Classes went by like a breeze to the trees, Davis carried Demi-veemon to the back of the school and took out her lunch boxes.

"Demi-veemon, what do you think about Kari's group?" Davis struck up a conversation with a smile as Demi-veemon gobbled down the food.

"They are okay... If by that you mean they will kill you without asking question. Then yeah." Demi-veemon drank some of the packed juice.

"Hmm, I didn't think that your withdrawal includes talking to a toy, Davis." Brad hook an arm around Davis and took a closer look at Demi-veemon.

"But, I could clearly hear the reply so... Mind explaining?"

Davis froze up at Brad's sudden entrance, cursing herself for not being alert and was about to answer but Demi-veemon butted in.

"Get your hands off my partner!" Demi-veemon head-butted Brad who fell to this ass.

"Davis, a little help here? Your toy is trying to kill me!" Davis laughed at Brad's demise and lent a helping hand.

"Demi-veemon, meet Brad, probably my only friend in this school and Brad, meet Demi-veemon, my partner in crime."

They gave each other a stare down before coming to a conclusion, "I don't like you."

The united answer made Davis laugh harder as they had the same facial expression and time when they spoke.

"Davis, don't just sit there, tell him I'm a better friend... Stop laughing already!"

Davis shook her head and stifled the remainder of her giggles before turning back to see Demi-veemon glaring at Brad.

"Sorry, but you have to admit, seeing you lose to someone who isn't even half you size is amusing."

Brad's eye twitched at that and a vein popped when he saw Demi-veemon's smirk. "You still haven't answered my question Davis; how can a toy speak?"

Flinching slightly, Davis took Demi-veemon in her arms and motioned to have Brad sit down.

"Well, I basically got him off an online shop for free."

Seeing his disbelief, Davis shook her head. "Really, I got Chibi online and because of the magic of friendship, he can speak."

Brad deadpan. "I almost believed you until you start pulling that phrase on me, friendship is not magic Davis."

Putting on a shocked face, Davis stared at Brad. "How could you." Covering Demi-veemon's ears. "Don't listen to him, our friendship is magic."

Now it was Demi-veemon's turn to start laughing. "Davis, Tai is right, you should be a comedian when you grow up."

Brad's eyes sharpened at that. "Tai? You mean Kamiya Taichi?" Seeing Demi-veemon nod, he continued. "Davis, what are you thinking?"

Davis looked away and winced. "You know I can't hide forever Brad, we are literally next floor neighbours."

"Look, I'm not telling you to hide but just avoid talking to that delusional guy. You shouldn't hurt yourself anymore."

Demi-veemon looked between them. "Davis, what's he talking about."

Before Davis could answer, Brad spoke. "Kamiya believes that Kari and Davis are still BFFs even though it's obvious that you aren't."

Demi-veemon still does not understand and Davis decided to finally tell the truth. "He tries to bring up topics about Kari with me. That's just it."

Brad brushed his hair back. "Whatever you say, just come to me if you want someone to confide into."

Demi-veemon bristled at that. "Davis is going to ask me for help! There's no need for you to interfere."

Davis continued to have a tight grip on Demi-veemon's body as Brad started butting head with him.

"Can the both of you cut it out? This isn't a competition you know?"

"No. This is a competition to see who your best friend is!" Both Demi-veemon and Brad said in unison before going back to their stare down.

Davis facepalmed at the sight and Demi-veemon took the chance to attack Brad yet again.

"Come on you two, can't we just get along?" Davis did not receive any answer and sighed. "Fine, Brad is my human best friend and Demi-veemon, you can be my best digimon friend. Happy?"

They continued to growl at each other. "No."

Davis threw her hands up in the air. "You know what? I give up, there's no way I can find something that will satisfy the both of you."

At that, Brad and Demi-veemon paused in their growling and smirked. "Well now, there is something you can do that will satisfy them both of us…"

"Y-you two tricked me didn't you. Oh my God, how could I have not noticed…" Davis gaped at the scheming duo who cheered.

"I want a bowl of your best noodles!" They shouted, and Davis sighed, thankful that they think with their stomach instead of their brain.

"Sure, you can come around whenever you want. Just drop my name at the door and my parents should welcome you in."

School was over, both Davis and Brad decided to go to Davis's house for the deal. Demi-veemon looked between the two conversing friends and smiled at the fact that Davis has someone to talk to.

"So, what's got you so happy. You are usually sad that Kari isn't around." Brad said, looking at the humming girl.

Davis shared a look with Demi-veemon who shrugged. "Well, I don't think I have every told you about the digital world."

Back at school, Kari and T.K. made it to the computer room and slid the door open.

"You're here!" Patamon said, flying around T.K. in happiness.

Poromon stared at the door and pouted in longing. "Where's Yolei?"

"Yeah, Cody too!" Upamon joined in the 'where's my trainer?' squad.

Kari smiled at the two of them and pointed in emphasise. "Don't worry, they are coming here right now."

As if to prove her to be correct, a loud voice was heard coming closer. "Sorry I'm late, I went to get something from the convenience store!"

T.K. nodded. "Good plan, baby digimon have bottomless pits for stomachs."

The four digimon sat around the plastic bag of food and waited for someone to be the guinea pig.

"What's gotten into you Demi-veemon?" Davis asked when she saw him preening.

Demi-veemon snapped out of it and grinned. "I felt like someone praised me." waving his arms around in happiness.

"It's most likely an insult to you and your stomach but if it makes you happy." Davis shrugged and ignored Demi-veemon's look of outrage.

"Anything about my stomach is good," Demi-veemon rubbed it and whispered. "Davis doesn't know what she's talking about you are praiseworthy."

Brad hooked an arm around Davis's neck. "It feels like there are two Davis now. Anyways, if what you said is true, I want to come along too."

"What? Are you crazy?!" Davis gaped at Brad's resolution and rolled her eyes. "As if I will bring you there, you can die you know."

As they entered the lift, the sound of footsteps ran after them. "Please, stop the lift!"

Brad glanced at the person and saw the mop of brown hair and pressed the close door button, the lift went up.

Turning back to Davis. "You are in danger as well you know but unlike you I can actually take care of myself."

Davis stared at Brad with a surprised look on her face, pointing at the door. "Did you just close the door on somebody?"

Shrugging, Brad grinned. "Oops, you know what happens when I get twitchy."

"Yes, but it never links to closing the door on people who uses 'please'." Davis deadpan at Brad's nonchalance to the situation and rolled her eyes as she stepped out.

"Come on Davis, what's done is done. Who cares already?" Brad froze up at the dead eyes of Davis's. "Okay, so you care. Look I'm sorry."

Davis sighed and open the door to her house. "Just. Don't do it ever again. Please."

Brad smiled. "Roger that Davis. So, about that bowl of food."

Demi-veemon perked up at that and bounced out of Davis's arms. "Oh boy, oh boy! Davis is gonna cook!"

"Food is the only thing that runs through your mind." Brad stated, sitting down patiently at the dining table. "How long will it take?"

Davis was half way through wearing the apron and hollered back from the kitchen. "Thirty minutes give or take."

Demi-veemon lost all his previous vigour from before. "Thirty minutes? I can eat ten bowls of noodles with that amount of time."

"Why don't you two watch some TV while I'm cooking, it beats staring at the walls of the house." Davis went to turn on the television and went back into the kitchen.

Brad laughed when he saw Davis in an apron. "There go all my ideas that you might be a boy, no guy can wear an apron like that."

Demi-veemon headbutted Brad in the stomach. "Shut it friend stealer. Davis looks pretty in everything!"

"Ouch, I didn't mean anything by that. Just calm down already Chibi." Brad said grabbing Demi-veemon by the collar of his neck.

"The star of the all-state soccer team and girls, he's single." Brad and Demi-veemon stared at each other. That was an unfamiliar voice.

They turned to see that the television showed an image of a dark blue haired boy in every shot from the camera.

"Now let's talk to the proud parents that raised this genius. Mr and Mrs Ichijouji." The reporter went to question the mother first.

"What are some of the advantages of having one of the most brilliant children in the world?"

The mother smiled. "Oh, he is great in the kitchen, he invented dishes that can clean themselves."

Going to the father next. "Like father like son. I once guessed how many jelly beans were in the pickle jar."

Brad and Demi-veemon went back to staring at each other, the same thoughts running through their minds.

'Will Davis end up liking him like all the other girls?!' To be honest, they are not well versed with the working of the female's mind, but they must protect Davis.

"Are you two scheming again?" Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Davis held a bowl of batter with hissing coming from the kitchen.

Brad shook his head, smiling at Davis. "No, we aren't thinking of anything. Aren't we, Chibi?"

Demi-veemon nodded and Davis was still suspicious but saw the television still on. "Ken Ichijouji… I heard of that name somewhere before."

Brad visibly stiffened and glanced at the distracted girl. "Davis, can we play come video games instead? Watching the news all day is just boring."

Davis smiled and told them the locations of the playable games and helped guide them in setting up the PlayStation while stirring her batter.

"Davis, when's the food going to be ready?" Demi-veemon asked, his stomach grumbling in unison.

"Well, I think I can speed up the cooking by a few minutes, it'll be ready by 3."

Brad whooped in joy as Demi-veemon cheered. Their food is going to come sooner, and they can play games too.

Plugging in their consoles, Demi-veemon and Brad sat side by side, gearing themselves up for a Royal battle.

 **0000**

They were on their last character for the battle and the flames of rivalry burnt brightly.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Demi-veemon shouted, his teammates had been revived to become his opponent.

Brad crackled, furiously pressing more buttons. "It's not cheating if there are no referees and this is what I call strategy."

Demi-veemon dodged a swipe only to get attack from behind by his former teammate. "But they were best friends, how could you make them fight each other like that!"

"Who cares, you have to use what you have to win!" Brad said, performing an ultimate move and beat Demi-veemon.

Demi-veemon stared at his screen which showed a Game Over in dark red letters. "Davis, the friend stealer made my characters fight among each other!"

"Wha- You told on me?!"

Davis finished cooking the meals and only took one look at the duo fighting to understand what happened.

"That's enough you two, can you make it up by eating my food?" They both reluctantly nodded, taking the seats around the dining table.

0000

The digimon emperor has taken out his big gun, Tyrannomon and the digidestined were slow on the uptake, choosing to stand by the side instead of running away.

Getting bored, the digimon emperor sighed. "See, this is why I'm a genius and you're not. Standing around and forcing me to monologue is so last season."

Only when the Tyrannomon started attacking did they run away. "Now Yolei?" Hawkmon asked. Their plan to test the opponent's strength failed.

Yolei nodded, taking out her digivice and shouted. "Digi-armour energize!"

The digimon emperor was now the one to stand by the side. "Well, I have you give you losers a fighting chance."

Raising a hand. "Wait for their digivolution to finish before attacking."

"Hawkmon digivolve to… Halsemon."

Yolei jumped onto his back and they took flight despite the possible dangers flying on a seatbelt-less digimon poses.

"Blaze Blast!" Tyranomon shouted, vomiting fire out of his mouth and Halsemon dodged retaliating with "Tempest Wing", sending the Tyranomon to the ground.

The digimon emperor snapped his whip at that. "You think that you can beat me with a little addition? How would you like multiplication?"

More Tyranomon appeared in view and surrounded the digidestined. "There are five of them now!"

"Way to state the obvious Yolei." T.K. said, backing up further at the sight.

"It's no time to be joking T.K." Kari hissed and T.K. shrugged.

"Better to go down because of my jokes than because I'm weak."

Cody then chose now to armour digivolve Armourdillomon. "Wait, let this one digivolve first as well, then we attack."

"Armourdillomon digivolve to… Digmon."

"Why don't you let us digivolve so that we can fight!" Gatomon shouted and Patamon piped in.

"Yeah, what are you afraid of?!"

The digimon emperor sighed, tired of having to constantly explain this to them. "You two are useless, I might as well destroy you first!"

"Leave them alone!" T.K. and Kari shouted, taking another step back as the Tyranomons charged up their breath attack.

The two digimons ran from the explosions caused by 'Blaze Blast', only to run into the third Tyranomon who scratched them to a tree.

"I thought cats are supposed to land on their feet." Patamon said, shaking his head to regain his bearings.

Gatomon did the same and replied. "Oh, shut up." Jumping to her feet and running away from another wave of Tyranomon.

"Digmon, Halsemon. What are you doing that required you to leave three Tryanomon to us!" Patamon shouted, running away from another attack.

"Hello boys looks like you have some cavities that need filling." Digmon said, his drills spinning.

"It's not fair, we are outnumbered!" Yolei shouted as Halsemon used 'Eagle Eye' and ducked under a tail whip.

The digimon emperor resumed his position on the Tyranomon. "You remember the old saying, 'It's not how you play the game. It's whether you win or lose.'"

"We don't stand a chance like this, we have to find the other digieggs." Cody said, his digivice beeping in agreement.

Yolei snapped out of her shocked state and turned to him. "But we don't even know who the eggs belong to!"

"It doesn't matter, it is worth the try and the fact that T.K. and Kari are the only ones who don't have the new digivice."

Digmon swept away at another Tyranomon. "It makes the chances of it belonging to them higher!"

Everyone agreed to Cody's plan and he started guiding the two candidates to the digieggs.

 **0000**

"What's wrong Davis?" The said girl blinked and looked at Brad.

"I don't know… but I have this bad feeling that something is happening in the digital world."

Demi-veemon paused in his scarfing through the noodles to tilt his head. "It might be those other digidestined."

"So, you mean they are in the digital world by themselves?" Brad asked and when he saw the partners nod, he facepalmed.

"What is the person thinking, giving ten-year-old kids weapons of mass destruction and liability contracts."

Davis and Demi-veemon shared a look, both promising to not tell Brad that the other digidestined are willingly putting themselves in danger.

"Whatever don't go running to help them now Davis." Brad's words shocked the girl. He was always kind to her and never spoke like that before.

"I don't mean to say, 'let them die' but 'let them learn' if they are going to have to rely on you twenty-four-seven, they will never learn how to stand on their own."

Davis looked at her own bowl of noodles. 'Brad is right, but I need some reassurance of their safety. Please be alright.'

 **0000**

The egg expedition team made it to the cave to find digieggs with the crest of light and hope.

"I think Digmon may be right." Gatomon said but the two humans continued to give excuses that it might not be theirs.

"Can the two of you hurry up? While we are taking our own sweet time here, Digmon and the others might be in danger!" Cody shouted, and they flinched.

"Let's do it then."

As the duo stepped closer to the digieggs, their digivices glowed, turning into the newer models and they picked up the digi eggs with no difficulties.

"Patamon digivolve to… Pegasusmon."

"Gatomon digivolve to… Nefertimon."

"Let's go now!" T.K. shouted before any of them can continue to be sappy about digivolving.

As Cody expected, Armourdilomon, Hawkmon and Yolei were at the edge of the cliff, with Yolei holding the digimons close to her.

The two newly digivolved digimon flew in to help them after dropping off their riders by tying them up before pelting them with their attacks.

"It's that easy?!" Yolei screeched and pointed at the fallen Tyranomons. "Why did I have to suffer if all I had to do was tie them up to beat them?!"

"Calm down Yolei." Cody said, patting the outraged female and they went back to the normal world.

 **0000**

"They finished?" Brad asked, seeing that Davis is not as twitchy as she was before.

Giving Brad a smile, Davis nodded. "Yeah, I guess you are right."

Demi-veemon jumped around in Davis's arms, tugging at her to drive the cart properly.

"Simmer down, Chibi, I know how to play this game."

"No, you don't, you've fallen off the road three times!" Demi-veemon accused. "And you've only started playing ten minutes ago!"

Brad nodded and wisely said. "Davis, I think you should listen to Demi-veemon. There are times the young ones are smarter than you think."

"Now you two are just ganging up on me. Again." Brad and Demi-veemon laughed.

"It's getting late already, why don't you say goodbye to Brad?" Davis's mother said, ushering the guest out while Jun took over the controls of the game.

"Okay, Mother. Goodbye Brad." Davis waved goodbye to the boy and watched him enter the lift before going back into her house.

 **0000**

 **So, as you can see, I changed some of the actions of the characters from the anime since I thought them to be unnecessary and frankly quite irritating. For example, how T.K. and Kari wasted time being indecisive and admiring the new looks of the digimon even though their friends are fighting for their lives. The fact that Yolei left the injured digimon in front of the Tyranomons while she is safely behind them and further away from the opponents. Just these minor incidences that irritated me**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note, I actually wanted to rant about episode 4 because it really deserved it for what it did but like no, that's not very smart. So I will put the rant at the ending so you can skip it if you want.**

 **So, it has come to my attention that a lot of my reviewers miss Male!Davis/Daisuke and I have to admit, the amount of dislikes I get for the story is overwhelming but helpful since it taught me that being stubborn does not help and thanks to the encouragement from** **elina12 and** **Mario9887, I decided to have this story take a turn. I'm not too sure if it is for the better or the worst.**

 **I'll state this out front, I will not be removing the current Davis from the story, but changing its elements to have the plot flow. Like how many of you want either Davis to change her name or get Male!Davis/Daisuke back.**

 **Curtesy to** **elina12: I will have the plot changed to have the males enter the scene and maybe cause Davis to change her name back to what it is supposed to be, you can choose from either or suggest some of your own ideas:**

 **1) Make a cross-over where an already broken Daisuke that gets pulled into Davis's world**

 **2) Have Daisuke be the ghost twin brother of Davis.**

 **I'll try to make it into a poll but if that doesn't work out, you can always review your thoughts. (Like maybe if you want another story with Male!Daisuke/Davis in it.)**

 **For** **Mario9887, the fact that you brought up how Tai treats Davis/Daisy made me remembered that they aren't interacting as much as what I had wanted so I will try to have both Matt and Tai play a roll in Davis/Daisy's development since she is their successor.**

 **As promised, Zero Slash One. I will tell them. The chapters of every story is actually following each episode so as to not cause clashes in future episodes so if the development is slow, I apologise. I understand that maybe the story is too canon so I will try to add some bonding scenes so that it does not bore you.**

 **I will now say it to all my readers, depending on whether you want this story flow or anything else, until I tabulate the scores for each of them, the Omakes I make will be officially not canon. I had only made it to test the waters of gender bender and as it stands... It did not really go so well.**

 **Lastly, if any of you want a preview of any of my suggested ideas, you can always review it or PM me if you want and I will try to post it the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

Another day in school equals to another time Demi-veemon can visit school while Davis. He does not want to let Davis be alone.

She had saw Tai ran to school early this morning which is unusual but provided a clear sign that the other digidestined are going to the digital world.

Davis had set up a meeting time with Mr Fujiyama for the recent project work she and Brad volunteered for that required the use of a computer.

"Are you crazy bringing the Gatsumon back from the digital world?!" Davis flinched at the loud and unfamiliar voice coming from the computer room.

Davis shook off her shock and continued to walk to the room. "Do you think they are talking about the digital world?"

Demi-veemon shrugged. "Don't look at me like that I was only born just a few days ago. I won't have any digimon memorised."

Davis sighed and slid open the door to see their shocked faces. "Umm, is Mr Fujiyama around?"

Davis looked around the place, Demi-veemon frozen in her arms to act like a toy and bit her lip in anxiousness.

"Davis, did you hear anything?" Tai's smile was strained as he asked.

Davis tilted her head. "Hear what? Why are you here anyways?" What she said was true, after the apparent freak out of someone's the conversation went unheard by her after that.

The group let out an audible sigh of relief. 'Good thing she didn't hear anything.'

"Why are you here anyways?" Kari questioned, knowing that Davis always goes home earlier than the rest.

Giving a sheepish grin, Davis answered. "Well, I got this project that required some computer expertise and Mr Fujiyama said that he can recommend someone to help me."

Kari nodded, the reason sounded truthful enough and the bell rang. "Oh no. We're going to be late at this rate."

It was code for, 'Let's get the heck out of here and hope Davis never brings this up ever again.' The group understood and started giving excuses before streaming out of the door.

"How weird…" Davis mumbled and the digimon that remained in the computer room continued to sweat.

"Davis, are you here?" Said girl perked up and left the room.

"Yes sir, now about the project…"

 **0000**

T.K. met up with his older brother after the close shave with Davis, trying to convince him to keep the Gatsumon in his hideout.

That was when a shrill voice squealed and ran in between the brothers. Without any explanation, she turned around while passing Matt a marker.

"Can I have your autograph?" Matt agreed without a second thought, asking for her name.

"Just make it to Jun Motomiya." Jun said as Matt started to sign it after finding a white spot.

T.K. perked up at the familiar name. "Did you just say Motomiya? Do you happen to be Davis's sister?"

Without either brothers knowing, Jun's eyes sharpened a tad only a few people know her baby sister and the answer might not appeal to her.

"Yeah, that's right, who are you?"

Just like any older brother would do, Matt helped to introduce T.K. as if he could not do it himself.

"It's nice to meet you Jun, your younger sister and I are in the same class." Jun gave him a bright smile.

"Will you sign my shirt too? I get all the cute boys to sign it." Jun passed him the marker and turned her back to him. "You may not know it but I haven't washed this shirt in two years."

"There's not a lot of room…" T.K. said, taking a longer time than Matt to find a place to write his name. "And some of the names are crossed out as well."

Jun giggled. "Well, I can't have a signature of a boy who has gotten a girlfriend, those girls are scary."

Matt's digivice decided to beep, giving them an escape room. "There's some kind of trouble in the digital world."

T.K. also joined in the news flash. "I just got an email form Yolei, it says, 'Emergency get to school now.'"

"Do you think Gabumon's okay?" Matt asked and T.K. shrugged, they have not seen the wolf digimon in for a while now.

 **0000**

When they ran away, Jun dropped all pretences. "So they are the ones Davis talked about. Good thing I got their names."

She collected boys names for two reasons, to get the names of Davis's possible love interests and to get back at those who bullied Davis.

Those that she has dealt with, she cross them out and those that are of high priority, she circles them.

Females are more of her Mother's side of expertise since there are more ways to shame them than physical fights.

Jun sighed. "I guess I have to tell Davis the 'good' news."

 **0000**

"What?" Davis shouted, just when she was finally ready to do her project, Jun had to tell her that there is another crisis in the digital world.

Brad was with her as well, so if Demi-veemon was to come along, Brad would want to follow along as well.

"Let's go then." Davis reluctantly said, pointing her digivice to the computer screen in the school.

When they entered the digital world, they were at the bottom of the cliff and heard screams from the top.

"Davis, stop." Davis looked back at Brad, eyes shining in clear fear. "You can't just go up there without a plan."

Davis looked away and clenched the digivice. "Then what am I supposed to do? Leave them there again?"

Veemon stood beside Davis, this was not the first time that she wanted to jump into action. It was reasonable but crazy as well.

"We don't know what's happening up there, what if that scream was from their opponents?" Brad said and winced at Davis's blazing eyes.

"Then all the more reason to help them." Davis stared at her digivice. "We should be helping the digimons and destroying the dark rings, not beating them up and forgetting about it."

Brad sighed at her determination. "You really are hard to reason with at times." He smirked, gesturing them to come closer. "I got a plan".

They had climbed to the top to see the digimons getting pummelled by Redvegimon and the other digidestined standing by the side, restrained.

"What are they doing?!" Davis hissed, angry that the digidestined are not moving to jump in between the one sided attacks but looking away instead.

Veemon bared his fangs at the Vegimons. "Give me the word Davis and I'll destroy them."

"You two are the craziest partners I have ever seen and that's coming from a guy whose mother lets them have sleepovers since they was five."

Brad shook his head, his firm grip on their collars staying strong. "Do you two remember the plan?"

Veemon nodded while Davis pouted. "Davis… do you remember it." Sighing, Davis gave him a reluctant nod and he released Veemon.

Redvegimon pelted the digimons into the control spire and large cracks started to form. Electricity trickled around the spire and Davis touched her digivice.

"Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon."

"Veemon digivolve to… Flamedramon."

Garurumon went to attack the Vegimon with 'Howling Blaster' while Flamedramon picked up the injured digimon and passed it to the digidestined.

Turning back to the Redvegimon, Flamedramon used 'Flame Fist' sending the vegetable digimon skidding backwards.

Redvegimon tried to punch Flamedramon but his fists were caught. "Calm down, Redvegimon. I just want to get rid of the dark ring."

Flamedramon sighed at the sight of Revegimon not giving up his battle and used 'Fire Rocket' on the dark ring.

"It's not melting…" Flamedramon muttered, this attack would have usually destroyed the dark ring but that metal bracelet remained.

Redvegimom was starting to get back up, groaning in pain but the red eyes still glowing.

Flamedramon sent an apologetic look Davis's way and grabbed the vines to pulled himself towards Redvegimon.

"Sorry for this." Flamedramon said, his claws grabbing the dark ring and pulled, an electric current rang up his spine.

The unbearable pain made him let go and jumped back to safety, seeing that Redvegimon was still under the electric shocks.

Flamedramon looked around the place to find something that can stop Revegimon's pain and Garurumon's incessant 'Howling Blaster'.

A memory went by, 'I know that dinosaurs don't wear accessories.' Flamedramon turned to the control spire, 'Black clashes with brown so bad.'

"Fire Rockets!" Flamedramon destroyed the spire and the Vegimons' dark ring ceased their functions.

The rest of the digidestined then entered the scene and Flamedramon leaped away from them.

Davis followed Brad, walking away from them. "Was that a good plan or was that a good plan?"

Davis rolled her eyes at that and walked to the television. "Yes, yes. You are the maker of the best plans. Now, can we go?"

Brad nodded. "Let's go then, after you."

"I am the one with the device, so of course I have to go first." Davis waved her digivice around and faced it to the television.

Veemon popped up beside Davis, and she patted his head. "You did good, Chibi. I'll give you your reward later."

A bright light engulfed them and they returned to the normal world. Their landing skills have not yet improved.

"Yay! That was fun!" Demi-veemon said, his tiny fists in the air. "And I get to have extra bowls of noodles!"

Chuckling at Demi-veemon's exclamations, Brad spoke. "Well now, I will have to get going. See you tomorrow."

Davis waved at the leaving male, "See you."

 **0000**

 _How Davis and Brad meet_

It was during their first year of elementary school when Davis was still friends with Kari who was slowly drifting away as a friend.

Davis believed that it was her fault and became withdrawn that year onwards but Brad was not having it.

They were assign seats and it just so happens that Brad sat behind Davis for homeroom but with all the fanciful and talkative girls in this class, he thought that Davis would just be that wallflower to him.

Unfortunately for Brad, Davis might be the most magnetic wallflower as his eyes kept following her.

It was as if something was nagging at him to step up and talk to Davis, to ignore all the other girls to be with her.

So when they ended up as a pair for a drawing assignment, Brad made it his mission to find out why Davis draws him in so much.

It could have just as well been a passing curiosity and that if he quench that thirst, he would be able to be free of her.

"What's your name?" Brad initialled a conversation and Davis blinked.

Davis had thought that Brad would be like her other classmates, avoiding her for more important activities.

"Davis, and you are Brad right?" The boy nodded, happy that the subject in curiosity remembers his name.

"Why don't you hang out with the other kids?" Brad added little flowers by the side of the paper.

Davis slowed down in her drawing of the people. "I don't want to disturb them, they already have a clique and adding one more would just change everything."

Brad hummed he saw the logic in her words, if anything in his mother's soap operas is to be believed, it would usually be the way people get jealous of how their friends are taken away.

"Then do you want to be my friend?" Davis abruptly stopped her drawing to look at Brad in shock. "What, you don't want to?"

Blinking out of her stupor, Davis shook her head. "No, no… I- I would love to be your friend."

Now it was Brad's turn to gape, Davis is so adorable at this moment. Her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. "B-Brad?"

"Shoot, I did it again." Brad released Davis from his tight hug. "Sorry, I just have this habit of hugging anything I find adorable."

Davis's blush returned full force. "I- I am not adorable!" Brad laughed.

"Sure you aren't, you are so cute!"

Davis felt like she cannot handle this new friend of hers and his teasing way, decided to cover her face with her hands.

Brad patted her head, pulling Davis's hands away and pulled her cheeks. It felt like marshmallows in his hands.

Brad knew that he can never run away from Davis anymore, what can he say? He is the type to go with the flow, Davis would have to control her blushing tendencies if she does not want to be constantly teased by him.

 **0000**

 **I felt so bad for Davis that episode, he was practically made fun of for the whole episode.**

 **Firstly, sure his ideas may be slightly forceful but he is new to this world, with none of the experience everyone has so excuse him for thinking with his fists. The first few episodes showed that brute force worked so it will be human nature to think it will work now as well.**

 **Secondly, he talked about his sister with the idea that making fun of each other is what they are here for. Speaking from experience, I lean more towards Davis's 'I can say whatever I want about them' than Kari's 'Don't insult your siblings.'.**

 **Sure, we disrespect each other all day but we still love each other and thus, to me, siblings are here to understand your moods and go through all the cursing just to go 360° and realise how stupid they were instead of shouting at them, "Don't speak to me that way!"**

 **Thirdly, they were putting him under a lot of stress, ignored by everyone and forced to be constantly brushed aside. If it was me, after one try, I would have given up and just be a follower.**

 **However, Davis was different, he stuck to his idea and showed that he will not bend to other people's wills which really impressed me no mater what idiotic plans he made.**

 **There are good things about this episode as well. Like when Veemon showed how much he wanted to cheer up Davis and went through a figurative hell just for the words that Davis is happy.**

 **The fact that at least Davis tried to move closer to Veemon while the rest of the digidestined just looked away despite only having one or two Vegimon on them. Davis has my respect for at least trying with the three Vegimon on hand**


	6. Chapter 6

**For those that think that my story is butchering the characters, can you please tell me where and how to make it better? Because it is very hard to understand which part is being butchered when I have no leads on it. Furthermore, I may like Digimon but as I stated in chapter 5, I am going by episodes so I am basically typing their personalities as seen in the story, just slight twists to have them fill up the gap that is Female!Davis (the name will change soon)**

 **For those who still wants Davis's name to be changed, I have stated in chapter 5 that the time will come, it just depends on which choice you make but I will change the name.**

 **For those that wants a Male!Davis/Daisuke story, that will also happen but will take a longer time since there is a possibility that the season each Male!Davis/Daisuke will go into. 1) Season 2. 2) Season 1.**

 **For those that wants me to stop updating, you got your wish but only temporarily. Due to unforeseen circumstances, my updates will be slower until the near end of November.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

"You want to meet up after school? The project is at its last stages and I really want to finish it quickly." Davis asked and Brad shrugged.

"Why not? I can imagine you wanting to go digidiving as soon as possible."

Demi-veemon added in his two cents. "Then I can digivolve again and kick the digimon emperor's ass!"

"Not now though, there is this big soccer game coming up soon and I want to get all the practice I can." Davis said.

Brad coughed, choking on his food until he swallowed it. "I forgot that there is a tournament coming up."

Demi-veemon laughed. "You deserve it friend stealer who asked you to forget about such an important thing!"

"Says the digimon who forgets that he even has a tail and don't try to lie, I saw you chew on your tail once, thinking that it was candy." Brad shot back and Demi-veemon glared.

"I thought we sweared to never bring that up." Davis sighed at her two best friends, they really like to get under each other's skin so much that this is becoming a trend.

The bell rang and they had to part ways to attend classes. Davis was starting to get bored, the new teacher for their English class is unable to control the class.

It was like a war zone in there, only a few students remained in their seats while the rest started to do their own things and run around the class.

"C-class, please settle down… P-please." The new teacher stuttered, I guess she did not get the memo from the previous teacher.

Davis wondered that if teachers had a calendar each and they can write down the horrible deeds the students did that day, will the new teachers be more prepared? Since they know what's coming for them.

No matter, Davis is starting to get irritated, out of all her subjects, English is her weakest and this class is not making it any easier for her to understand.

"Enough!" Davis slammed her desk and glared at all the students. "Can all of you give this teacher a chance before brushing her off as useless?"

Ever since Davis's show and tell, all her classmates started to respect her and unknowingly listen to her reasons before making their decisions.

Just like the other times when Davis used this authority, the class went back to their seats and the most popular boy in the class spoke up. "Ten minutes, prove your worth."

The teacher felt like she was being auctioned off but there is no choice, she have ten minutes and she will she them that she is worth it.

After the ten minutes, the teacher closed her eyes, waiting for the onslaught of terror from the children much younger than her.

"What are you doing?" The teacher blinked at them. "We still have twenty minutes of lesson time left."

English lessons ended, everyone stood up and bowed. "Thank you, Mrs Orimoto."

When she left the classroom, the gossip was back on but Davis was able to ignore it all until she felt a tap in her shoulder.

"Good job Davis." Kari praised and Davis visibly brightened, while T.K. gave her a thumbs up.

 **0000**

School was over swiftly and Davis went to find Brad. "Davis, why did they suddenly want to talk to you? Don't you hate them?" Demi-veemon whispered and Davis tilted her head.

"I never thought of it like that and I'm sure Kari doesn't as well. We just have some difficulty talking to each other now." Davis moved to the side to let the teachers pass.

"Davis Motomiya!" Davis flinched, only one person calls her by her full name.

"Is there something you need Li?" The girl stood in front of her gaped at Demi-veemon in Davis's hands.

She grabbed Davis and pulled her to an empty classroom. "Okay, that's enough Li. I might tolerate your insults but physical violence is a no, no."

Li rolled her eyes at Davis and pointed at Demi-veemon. "Why do you have a digimon with you?"

Davis held Demi-veemon tighter. "What are you talking about? This is my toy, Chibi."

"Look Davis, I don't want to brag but my parents own the toy industry and I sure as heck have never seen that before."

"Okay, but what makes you say that it is a digimon?"

Li deadpan. "The fact that throughout this whole conversation, you have not asked me what a digimon is."

Davis really wanted to slap herself for that but Li is not finished yet. "And the fact that I have this." She took out a small device and Davis was not impressed.

"What's that?" Li face palmed.

"You have not seen a digivice before?" Davis shook her head, she reached to take out her own.

"This is the only one I got." Li gasped at the new sleek design, calling it unfair.

Demi-veemon had enough of the suspense and wiggled in Davis's arms. "Stop it with the yapping and tell us why you're here!"

Li was about to open her mouth but the classroom door slammed open, Brad glared at Li and grabbed her collar.

"Brad, stop!" Davis held Brad's arm, hoping to calm him down and if the fear in Li's eyes show anything is the fact that she might not tell them what's happening.

Brad released the shaken girl turning to inspect Davis for any injuries. "She didn't do anything to you did she? I ran here as soon as someone told me that Li took you away."

"While as touching as this moment is, need I remind you that you almost killed me?" Li leaned against the table for support.

Davis apologised and Li shook her head. "I might have deserved some of it, seeing as I treated you lower than dirt before."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Demi-veemon asked and Li smiled.

"There was no changing if hearts here, I thought that reverse psychology is able to help you but that digimon changed you without it."

"So you mean, all those years of bullying is just to get her to 'break out of her shell'?" Brad growled, no matter the reason, no one should be bullied.

Davis held Brad down. "We still have to finish that project of ours Brad, calm down."

The trio walked away but Li continued to follow them.

"What?" Li saw the looks Demi-veemon sent her. "Is it that bad that I want to see my beloved Cutemon?"

"If it means using Davis then yes." Brad stated, rounding the last corner to the computer room.

"Well then, I humbly apolo-"

"Alright, come on. Let's go!" The distinct voice of Yolei's echoed through the corridors.

"Are they the other digidestined?" Davis gave Li a strained smile while Brad rolled his eyes.

"They have no concept of keeping quiet, it's a wonder on how the digital world is still kept a secret."

 **0000**

"Boy, leave it to you. Good old reliable Joe." T.K. said, holding onto the hand warmers tightly.

Yolei smiled and nodded, fiddling with the packet of hand warmer and struggled to open it.

Picking up her dropped hand warmer, she screamed for Joe who noticed Gomamon stuck under the snow.

"What day of the week is it?" Joe asked and Gomamon blinked at him.

"It's Saturday." Joe shook his head and smiled.

"Actually, it's Thursday, but you never know what the day is so you are back to normal now."

Gomamon climbed into Joe's arms, hoping to suck up all the warmth. "I heard from Tentomon that we can use the TV to contact you."

The digidestined looked to see a control spire further into the distance and wondered how they would get there.

"Joe, do you happen to have any ropes on you?" Cody asked and Joe nodded, not really knowing why he asked.

The trees went down with the help of the digimons and they built a sled out of them.

Standing by the side to admire their work, Kari sounded out an important question. "So, what's next?"

"I thought of making the sled and maybe we could slide there…" Cody sighed at the piled up snow. "But we can't slide upwards so that's a bust."

Yolei shook her head. "I wouldn't call it a bust…" She glances at the digimon who gaped at her.

The humans sat on the sled while the digimons pulled. They were going at a relatively average speed and came across a row of Frigimon.

The newcomers were gearing for battle but Joe stopped them. "Frigimons aren't very fast. We can out run them."

Receiving looks of shock, Joe elaborated. "Our main mission is to destroy the control spire and not waste time fighting."

Yolei blinked, her brain still not computing the reasons. "But they are going to attack us! Is there a possibility that we will not get hit by even a _single_ one of them?"

The experienced digidestined ignored Yolei's second part of explanations and T.K. shouted. "Joe is right, run pass them!"

The digimons ran around, dodging past their attacks and made it pass safely but the digimon emperor has other plans.

"Aim for that hill!" The combined power of 'Sub-Zero Punch' caused an avalanche and the digidestined barely made it over the ravine.

The digimons slowed down but a river in front of them forced them to swerve to the side and Cody fell into it.

 **0000**

"Achoo!"

Brad took out tissue and passed it to Davis. "You okay? It's rare for you to catch colds."

Thanking Brad, Davis wiped her nose and tilted her head. "Maybe someone is talking about you."

Li commented and Demi-veemon brightened up. "Do you sneeze when people talk about you? I didn't know that."

"It's because it is not true. Stop spreading false information Li." Brad said, typing more codes into the computer.

Davis shook her head, throwing away the rubbish. "It might also be a warning sign that the digital world or a digidestined is in danger."

"Well, then. It will just be 'you reap what you sow' since they made it their mission to 'save' the digital world." Li said, knowing how the previous digidestined acted after defeating the big boss.

Li paused in her typing, turning to stare at Davis. "You better swear that you will not be like the previous generation. Always be humble."

Brad swerved his chair to glare at Li. "By the way, why are you still here? I thought we made it clear that we don't need your help."

"Whatever you say hotshot but even you have to admit that I am speeding up the process." Li sniffed haughtily.

"That it." Brad stood up and Davis held his arm in fright.

"Calm down Brad! She said sorry already didn't she?"

Demi-veemon looked at the computer the rest of the digidestined used, the blinking red box still holding his attention.

"Chibi help me out here, just pull her hair or spill water on her. Anything will do." Brad said, struggling in Davis's arms.

She is not the captain of the soccer team just because she can kick a ball, she was trained by the coach to also keep the boys in line.

"What's wrong?" Li looked at Demi-veemon's odd fascination with the blinking red light.

Demi-veemon smiled at Li, then turn to Davis. "My gut tells me that that area is in danger, can we go digidiving?"

Ever since Brad called 'going to the digital world', 'digidiving', the name gained popularity between the crazy partners and they made the name permanent.

Davis looked at their progress, just a few more clicks and it will be done. "That depends, can you wait a few more minutes?"

Demi-veemon nodded and jumped into Davis's lap to see how his partner works.

 **0000**

"Armadilomon digivolve to… Digmon."

"Hawkmon digivolve to… Halsemon."

"Patamon digivolve to… Pegasusmon."

"Gatomon digivolve to… Nefertimon."

The various digimons faced their own enemies. The Frigimon for the bottom three while the top had to face Shellmon.

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon used 'Golden Noose' to tie all the Frigimon together and aimed their attacks at the dark rings.

Digmon rammed Shellmon to the side before it could attack Cody. "Don't touch my friend!"

"Gold Rush!" Digmon aimed his drills at the dark ring, shattering it. There was no time to cheer as Ebidramon jumped out of the snow and dragged Digmon into the ocean.

"If only you are able to digivolve, what's taking them so long?" Joe mumbled, staring at the spire.

"What's taking me so long?! I would like to see you destroy dark rings with pinpoint accuracy!" Pegasusmon shouted, the noose holding all the Frigimon together broke.

Yolei raised her hands up. "I get it, don't need to get your mane in a twist."

All three digimon flew around, trying to shoot the dark rings down and apologising if it hit the Frigimon instead.

"Halsemon you deal with the control spire, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon can deal with the Frigimons." Kari shouted and they went to their positions.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon aimed at the base of the spire but a Frigimon jumped in its way. The dark ring shattered and Frigimon went down.

All the Frigimon seemed to get the idea and surrounded the spire, using 'Sub-Zero Punches' to prevent them from getting closer.

"Let's attack from the top instead!" T.K. got Pegasusmon to slice off the tip of the spire and some Frigimons become normal again.

Kari saw the results of T.K.'s idea and told Nefertimon to do the same. Both digimons slowly hack away from the top to the bottom until all the Frigimon returned to normal.

Halsemon had made his way back with Yolei to give Cody some back up and saw Gomamon digivolving.

"Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon."

Both Digmon and Ikkakumon used their own mid ranged attacks and sent Ebidramon back into the ocean with the release of the dark ring.

 **0000**

"Well now, we're finally done." Davis stretched from her position on the chair, Demi-veemon jumping in excitement.

"Oh boy, Oh boy! Time to go digidiving!" Davis laughed and carried him, walking to the computer.

"You two want to come along as well?"

Brad nodded eagerly while Li gave her a smile. "Ready whenever you are."

Davis pointed her digivice to the screen and the light engulfed them, sending them into the digital world. At the same time, the rest of the digidestined entered the normal world.

"So, where are we?" Brad asked, looking at the endless desert in front of them.

Li looked at Davis, sighing after a while. "You have no idea, don't you." Seeing Davis flinch, Li was tempted to just smack Davis's head.

"It's not Davis's fault! She was just helping me find somewhere to fight!" Veemon said, staring at the endless abyss of sand.

Davis pouted, patting Veemon's head. "Li is right, we should find the trouble and leave, it's getting late."

Brad pointed to the control spire slightly further away. "Why don't we start from there?"

"Good plan, let's make this quick." Davis said before they could take another step, soft patter of footsteps running towards them made Li lit up.

"Cutemon!" Li ran to grab the small pink bunny with headphones on into her chest. "Long time no see!"

"You can say that again. I miss you so much Li." Cutemon snuggled into Li's embrace and noticed the additions around her partner.

"I don't think you guys have met." Li put down Cutemon and showed her to Davis, Brad and Veemon. "This is Davis, Brad and Veemon. Guys, meet my partner, Cutemon."

The three gave their own respective greeting and Cutemon smiled. "Nice to meet you three."

"If you guys have not notice, we are losing a lot of daylight blabbing here, let's go already." Brad said and everyone followed after.

"Do you have any information about the place we are going Cutemon?" Davis asked, Brad taught her that information is the most precious thing when conducting missions.

Cutemon looked at the place. "I've never actually been there before. When I felt Li was coming, I ran here."

Davis was disappointed there goes any possible planning possibilities but Cutemon was not finished.

"I have heard rumours about that place before, it's known to be a lawless land since only virus digimon live there but those are only rumours."

Brad picked out a single word, a similarity to the real world. "You said 'Virus digimon' so are there other types of digimon?"

Li answered it this time. "Yep, in the digital world, 'Virus' is seen as the bad guy, 'Vaccine' as the good guys while the rest are just extras."

"So what type am I?" Veemon asked, his interest perked at the new information about the digital world ever since his birth.

Li scrutinised Veemon. "I'm not too sure, but judging by character and looks, I would guess that you are Vaccine but I could be wrong."

"That was so helpful." Brad said, continuing his walk and Li glared.

"At least I have information, what do you do other than get in the way?! You don't even have a digimon partner!"

Brad snapped, raising a fist, ready to hit Li but Davis stepped in between the fuming children.

"Enough you two! We have to learn how to get along." The glaring children have yet to stop. "Help me out here a little?"

Veemon tugged Brad backwards while Cutemon stroked Li's back. "Why are you two even fighting in the first place."

"Hotshot here keeps dissing me."

"Twinkle toes thinks an apology can let others forgive years of pain."

"It's not my fault, I thought it would work!"

"Didn't your parents ever say to take what you see online with a grain of salt?!"

"At least I have parents!" Davis moved without thinking, pouncing on Brad, holding down the raging beast.

Li seemed to realised what she just said and immediately regret it. "Oh my God… I- I didn't mean to say that… S- sorry…"

Veemon looked at Davis. "What does Li even mean? Doesn't everyone have parents?"

Brad calmed down slightly but could still snap at any given notice so Davis continued to hold him down.

"We'll talk about this later Chibi." Brad answered, while brushing off Davis's worries. "And Li, this is what I mean by 'sorry does not help' you don't go around shouting people's insecurities."

Li looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

Brad ruffled his hair, looking at the town. "Whatever, what's done is done." Li breathed a sigh of relief. "Though, you better watch your back. I'm known for holding grudges."

Davis chuckled, at least they seemed to get along better than before and stepped into the town.

A strong gust of wind kicked up a storm and they had to cover their eyes, waiting for the sandstorm to go away.

"Ouch." Brad felt some sand pelt the back of his neck and scratched it.

"Everyone okay?" Davis took a head count and when everyone was present, she digivolve Veemon.

"Veemon digivolve to… Flamedramon."

Flamedramon took out the control spire with his 'Fire Rockets' and sighed. "I imagined this to be more exciting."

Cutemon giggled. "As long as the spire is destroyed, you should be happy already but I understand, I always hear how digimons go crazy after getting the dark rings."

Davis nodded. "This is the first time no digimon was controlled, it almost feels like a trap."

"We can save those thought for another time, for now, let's go home." Brad hooked an arm around Davis and pulled her to the television nearby.

Veemon held Davis's hand, Cutemon held Li's and Brad stood by himself. The bright light shone onto them and they reappeared in their own homes.

 **0000**

 **Okay so if you have spotted any problems with the story please do tell me whether through PM or review. I am only typing this on a whim so don't expect anything perfect and the updates will vary too much to get a grip on an actual schedule. I apologise yet again for any inconsistences in the story and if you have any names you want to give Female!Davis please do tell me and I will pick out the most fitting one.**


	7. The poll

**I am not too sure as to how to make the poll availiable but I have put it up though it should be at my profile? I'm not too used to using this but don't worry, there will be a lot of time before I actually close the poll so, if someone knows how to put it out, please do tell me. The choices are in chapter 5 by the way the author's note at the top**

 **Thank you for the feedbacks.**

 **I will not be removing this until the end of the poll so you can refer to this if you still have any questions you ask and I will answer through PM or the next update**


	8. STORY DRAFTS

**New story plots for Male!Davis/Daisuke, curtesy to piccolaLilly17 who wanted to see the drafts.**

 **These contains the backstory and the possible addition to team by helping the team grow. The name for Demale!Davis/Daisuke is not settled yet so I used '*****' to signify it.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

 **Broken Davis**

"The digital world is undergoing a crisis and they decided to have eight to twelve year old children deal with it? Why not the adults?!" That was my first words after the battle with Monochromon.

While I do dig the new attire and Veemon is just the best friend I needed, do they not ever think about the safety of the children that this, 'Genai' chose to supposedly save the world?

If it wasn't for Kari's insistence that Genai actually cares for us, I would not even be here at all.

I was always the impulsive one, the idiot that cannot even say T.K. properly but there is a reason for that, there is always a reason.

When Ken decided to reveal his true colours, I choose to accept him despite everyone else's disapproval. It was empathetic.

A situation that I had put him in to gain the understanding of the other digidestined. To show that darkness is not always the bad guy and to give second chances.

When they did, I thanked them nothing bad happens after that, just a peaceful world for the digidestined to share stories among each other.

With every story Tai and the others shared, the fear bubbling in me got worse. No matter how hard they try, danger still comes knocking at my door and I wondered if continuing this journey will endanger everyone around me.

My family could be taken hostage or I had to choose between two friends. None of the pathways had a good ending but the team stayed optimistic and I followed them too.

Ensuring that they don't get too hot-headed, I constantly remind them that danger is everywhere and that Murphy's Law is the best Law.

We, or at least I abided by this law, I had to keep a smile on my face and motivate my teammates to push on.

Even being the bad guy by tripping up one too many times to let them have someone to blame. It was a hard but necessary choice. If they don't bond through words, why not through hate?

Throughout the whole journey, I had to rely on Veemon a lot to get pass. Day by day I messed up. Day by day I made them laugh while I sat broken on the ground. Day by day I cry myself to sleep about why am I sacrificing so much for them.

The answer was simple. I loved them, they are my friends and maybe close family. Who would not do everything in your power to just make them laugh, to comfort them without trial and errors.

I did not want them to suffer, instead dragging their burdens onto me. They smile while I shatter, it was a fair trade to me. As long as they are happy, I am happy.

'So why, why can I not be happy now?' We had just defeated the emperor, but at a very grave price. My partner and brother just died. I guess Jun was right. Veemon was being too much like me.

Veemon gave up too much, just like me he gives, just like me he sacrifices but unlike me, he dies. I should have been the one to take his place.

Nothing, nothing will ever help me. No one will be beside me as I pour my heart out. Without Veemon, I am nobody. I don't even feel like Davis Motomiya anymore…

Why should I even remain here if Veemon is not here. I let my grief and rage engulf me, just like how the dark ocean did to Kari and everything went black.

 **0000**

"Okay, that's just dumb, can you not, for maybe just one moment choose to pick up stray animals?!"

"It's not my fault. This what happens when a crazy idiot takes on another crazy idiot as a student!"

"I don't even want you as a student!"

"Well, too bad, you're stuck with me so suck it up!"

 **0000**

"Don't you ever miss them?"

"All the time, why else do I avoid them from this world."

"Then why don't you go back?"

"Let's just say, I got attached okay?"

"Mm, I won't blab but if you do return, just remember that both Veemon and I will miss you."

 **Ghost brother**

I was just a child.

A child with the dream to become the world's best soccer player and noodle store owner. A child with the best parents in the world, who supports and loves him. A child who has friends he can rely on, like the Kamiyas. A child with a future ahead of him.

However, that all gone down the drain the moment I went to the park at seven years old. I was just a week shy of my own eighth birthday that fate decided that it will be the perfect time for me to die.

I woke up, having the last words to my baby sister be one that I got from a show that I watched last night is embarrassing. Nothing surrounded me but the snowy mountains and the dead of night.

Surprised to find out that I was not cold, I made my way to the top of the mountain. In movies, the good guy always say that to be informed is to gather information and searching the terrain is the perfect idea.

While the cold is not felt, the fact that I can still suffocate to death made be trudge on slowly, my feet sinking deeper and deeper into the snow sent shivers down my spine.

'Will I really die here? Again?' I thought, the snow reaching halfway up my body. Then, I spotted a miracle, a cave. I can wait out the night to get my sight back.

"Who are you?" That was my first meeting with my buddy, Veemon. He is the best friend anyone can ask for, we went through adventures together until another group of humans came.

They were not as accepting as me about their future best friends, but an act of selflessness destroyed any barrier between digimon and human.

I joined them immediately after they defeated Shellmon. They asked me questions, many I could not answer. I watched them mature from the children they were when they first entered.

Going through selfish moments, heart-breaking times and the minor intrusion of jealousy. I really wished that they did throw away that easy trust from their minds.

Many times, they fall for traps and listen to people who wished them harm. I had hoped that they will throw aside that inability to kill digimons despite the fact that dead digimons will always return as eggs.

However, that's just who they are. Children that have not and refused to give up their humanity, even if it means that they will live.

Sometimes, they ask me how I had survived, the trials and events never fazed me the slightest and I told them.

"I gave up my childhood the moment I chose to help the digimons. I lost my soft-heartedness the moment I saw my brother injured."

Veemon had looked at me sadly that time while everyone else gave me varying looks of pity. I did not understand that purpose, they are in the same situation as me but on a different path.

They chose right and I went left. They want righteousness while I want justice. Veemon is my family unlike the barrier that still exists between them.

When everything was over, I realised that I had nowhere to go. The digital world will be closed off while the human world has no place for the dead amd the idea of heaven and hell was too absurd for me.

Veemon pushed me onto the bus with a letter, that greatly touched my heart and I will always treasure him for it.

Staring at her face, I smiled. "Wake up *****, look who's home."

 **0000**

"Watch out for that tree!"

"Thanks brother, just what I needed, a slow internet connection for my GPS."

"Hey, you were the one that wanted to go exploring, so blame yourself."

"I said I wanted to go exploring yes, but not without my friends because frankly, I don't care how much longer you are here than them. They will not purposely lead me to a tree just to get a good laugh."

"...You noticed?"

"What do you think?"

 **0000**

"Brother, is there anyway to revive you?"

"You're hoping for too much. Death is like a drug, a moment of bliss overcomes you until it hits you that you just gave up your life for it."

"So, that's a no?"

"I really don't want to get either of our hopes up, only to let it come crashing down that I will still have to leave you."

"But everyone will miss you."

"You mean you will miss me, everyone but you has moved on from my death. They let it be a reminder and not a burden."

"I don't think like that! You are my brother, how can I stop mourning for you when you are still here?!"

"You will have to let go eventually. Nothing is eternal and we both know that by heart."

"That's where you're wrong. Life may be temporary but memories will be eternal. I don't care if it is a burden. I never want to forget about you, no matter the cost."

 **0000**

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you like my sister."

"Who wouldn't."

"Are you kidding me, you like *****?! I can't believe it..."

"Aren't you going to give me that talk about how you are going to rip me a new one if I harm her?"

"There's no need for me to do that, because I know that if you do break her heart, she can kill you in ten more different and gruesome ways than me. So, good luck."

 **0000**

 **So, those are the drafts for the story plot ideas for Male!Davis/Daisuke.** **By the way, the romance part is just for fun so please don't take it seriously** **. If it dissatisfies you, please remember that these are only drafts and may not be the actual plot so if there is any ideas or scenes you want to see for it, please do review them.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Nothing much to type here, just that do be reminded that this is a story I just wrote on a whim and I don't really think that I would be continuing it until further notice but I will try to inspire myself.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

"Have you ever wondered if you have been a part of them in the first place, what would happen?" Demi-veemon asked.

Davis paused in her studies and looked down. "I think that it will be fun, being with more people usually means that I can have someone to talk to."

"I mean how would you deal with the tensions with the group. You remember yesterday, just because Li joined, Brad became more irritable."

Demi-veemon using Brad's name showed that he was serious about the subject. Davis shrugged. "That was just a small fight. I'm sure things will get better, they always do."

Demi-veemon shook his head, that was a very Davis-like answer. "Then what about Kari?"

Davis focused in the papers in front of her but she knows that all concentration has been lost the moment Demi-veemon brought Kari up.

"What about her?"

"Didn't you say that something is going on between you two?"

Davis placed her pen down and leaned back, her chair creaking. "It's my fault in the first place, she stopped talking to me, I got jealous and we fell out."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. You saw her, she looks so happy with her new friends. I'm just Davis, Kari's former friend."

Demi-veemon pouted, he had not expected the simple question to cause such harm and now Davis is sulking.

"Hey, I got an idea." Davis looked at the jumpy digimon. "We can go on a control tower destroying spree in the digital world!"

"And why should we do that?" Davis liked the idea but she still has homework to do, though, being able to ditch it all would be nice.

Demi-veemon grinned at Davis. "It could be like a partners bonding trip, ever since the friend stealer and Li joined, we don't have much time together."

Davis nodded, finding some truth in his words. Taking out her digivice, Davis pointed it to the computer.

The arrived in a forest, the lush green trees and bright sunlight made the visit even more enchanting.

They can even feel the cool breeze blowing and Veemon smiled at Davis. "Am I good or what?"

"You made us arrive here?" Veemon continued to preen and Davis laughed. "That's good of you, Veemon. Thank you."

Veemon looked around the place, as if searching for something important. "What's up Veemon?"

"Well, I had arranged a place for us to have a picnic but I can't seem to find the place." Davis hummed, wondering what Veemon has install for her.

"I brought these from my family's convenience store, you want some?"

Davis hears a familiar voice. "Is that the digidestined?" Veemon opened his ears to listen to the conversations.

"Oh, is that what I think it is? A chocolate covered rice ball?" Veemon cringed at that. "I haven't had one since I was a kid, I love them."

"That sounds disgusting." Davis laughed, for Veemon to say that, must be something.

"You won't know until you try it Veemon, who knows, maybe it'll be better than my dishes."

Veemon gasped. "No way! Davis's cooking is the best of the best! No way some rice ball is going to take that place!"

Davis leaned out of her hiding spot to see the digidestined having a picnic as well, the various dishes each of them brought and the expressions of pure joy on every one of their faces.

"Maybe I should rethink my ideas of staying away. They look like they're having fun." Davis looked at them with longing.

Veemon was deep in thought, maybe he can help Davis join them, but it might make things worse. "Why don't we go to our spot?"

Davis nodded, time away from them sounds better than staying and being jealous. 'I really need to stop letting my emotions control me.'

 **0000**

"I want to have whatever Armadillomon is having." Hawkmon pointed at the dish in his hands.

"Coming right up." Armadillomon took a roll in his hand and threw it, ignoring Cody's cries.

Hawkmon missed the roll and went to get it while Yolei runs after him. "It's just a California roll."

 **0000**

They walked further away from the group, Veemon's nose being their guide. "I don't understand, I was sure I had asked for a place…"

They had been walking for a longer time than expected and Veemon is starting to feel bad for giving Davis false promises.

"Yolei? Hawkmon? Where are you two? Come back?!" Veemon's ears sharpened at a sudden scream.

"Did you hear that Davis?" Davis nodded, it sounded like that pink coloured hair girl from before and they ran to the place.

They entered a clearing. There is definitely something wrong with this. They could not see anything out of place and the digital world always have something out of place.

Davis took a step forwards but Veemon's voice stopped her in her tracks. "What is it Veemon?"

The blue digimon sniffed the area, pointing to an empty space afterwards. "There's something wrong here, like… Something is alive there."

"It could just very well have been the earthworms Veemon." Davis sighed, walking closer to the place but with a pinch of caution after Veemon's warning.

After feeling around the area, Davis stood back up. "Now I just feel stupid, Veemon. Let's check another area-"

Davis fell into a hole, Veemon jumping after her and both landing on a group of Otamamon and Gekomon.

Yolei caught a glimpse of the new additions before being dragged into the bushes. Similarly, Davis spotted Yolei and dashed away under the protection from the kicked up dust of the rampaging digimons.

"Mimi, I hate to break your reunion but did you not see the other human earlier?" Yolei asked, that was an unexpected visitor.

Mimi stared at Yolei, eyes still blurry after the tearful meet up. "Not really, you might have just been seeing things Yolei."

Yolei smiled and nodded, hoping that it was true and that Flamedramon does not belong to anybody she knows because she suspects the Flamedramon still holds a grudge from when Halsemon attacked him.

Palmon then broke the hug. "Enough reminiscing, we've got trouble in the night forest. The digimon emperor has taken control of all the Gekomon and Otamamon."

"I know, we have to destroy the control spire. No problem, compared to getting a taxi in New York, this will be a piece of cake!"

Palmon thanked Mimi with another hug and Yolei carried Hawkmon. "We can't do this alone, we need everyone on board here."

Yolei took out her digivice and sent a distress signal to the rest of the digidestined, which they received but the weak signal slowed them down.

 **0000**

Davis's digivice beeped at the distress signal and she panicked. "Cover it, Davis!" Veemon hissed, and Davis covered it with her hands.

"What are we going to do? What if did heard it?" Veemon tried to calm down the panicking Davis, she does want to join them but this is just too soon!

Veemon held Davis's shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Cam down, we need to stay level headed here!" Davis gazed into Veemon's eyes and nodded.

"Yes, yes. I need to stop panicking so easily…" Davis took deep breaths before continuing. "So, do they need help?"

"AH, ROACHES!" Davis flinched at the loud screech while Veemon winced.

"I think they do…"

 **0000**

"Do you always argue?" Yolei asked from her position behind Mimi. The Roachmon brothers glared at them.

"The Roachmon brothers never argue!" Then they went back to discussing the various ways they can destroyed the two girls.

Mimi spoke up. "How about neither?" The Roachmon brothers was getting tired of the two girls' constant interference. "It was just a suggestion…"

When they finally agreed on an attack, Davis armour digivolved Veemon to help them.

"Veemon digivolve to… Flamedramon."

He stood in front of the 'Garbage Dump' attack and let his flames roared to burn the rubbish and the girls behind him stared at Flamedramon.

"Who are you?" Mimi asked and Yolei filled her in on the subject in question who was just easily swatting away the trash.

Flamedramon still kept his guard as the Roachmon brothers started chuckling and Yolei rolled her eyes. "Now what?"

Flamedramon felt himself getting hit on the back and fell to the ground in pain. A grand piano had fallen on to him and many more household items are raining down.

The girls carried their digimon and ran away while Flamedramon battled with the increasing weight of the piano.

"Yard Sale Bombs!" The Roachmon brothers shouted while Davis crept out of her hiding spot to help Flamedramon.

Davis told Flamedramon to dig a tunnel under the piano and de-digivolved him back into Veemon and digivolved into Flamedramon again when he was free.

"What do you think about those two brothers?" Davis asked, running beside Flamedramon who was tempted to just carry his partner.

Flamedramon sighed when he saw Davis's glare at his twitching hands. "They don't get along very well, unlike you and Jun."

Davis nodded, she had noticed the same things, now if only those girls can put that thought to good use.

 **0000**

'I would be best friends with my sister if she was someone like Mimi.' Yolei thought, imagining the possibilities.

Hawkmon stared at Yolei with fear. "Yolei, I am sorry to snap you out of your daydream, but this is a rather precarious situation. Don't you think it is time?"

"Hawkmon digivolve to… Halsemon."

Halsemon carried Yolei and used "Tempest Wing" on the Roachmon brothers who took it head on and retaliated with numbers.

Halsemon kept dodging those attacks with finesse and Mimi realised how to use a disadvantage to their side.

"Those Roachmon does not seem to be too smart, you can use them to destroy the control spire!"

They ran to the spire to get their plan ready while the Roachmon brothers followed close behind with spite in their eyes.

Mimi directed the spotlight onto the Roachmon brothers who got blinded and could not aim their attacks and cracked the spire.

"Palmon digivolve to… Togemon."

Both Halsemon and Togemon took out the Roachmon brothers along with the spire and the Digimon Emperor started sulking at that, leaving the place for an early bedtime.

 **0000**

Davis looked at the sky and sighed. "I guess the spire is destroyed already, there really was no need to help them, huh."

Flamedramon nodded and they both walked away from the place. "What… What is this?!" They had reached an unusual lake with a weird tree near it.

This place had no control spires but the sky got a lot more darker than before. "Davis, stand behind me, I won't let you get hurt."

Davis nodded, keeping an eye out from behind her partner and a voice made her flinch. "Well, well. I don't believe that we have met…"

The tree was talking, it had a few baby digimons below it and they were squealing at the newcomers.

"I think that you should back off first." Flamedramon growled, this digimon might be under the digimon emperor's control for all they know.

The tree laughed. "You two are just adorable. Don't need to worry, I don't have any extra accessories on me."

"And your name is?" Davis asked, no need to be rude to someone who has not attacked them within three seconds of meeting.

"Cherrymon, what about the two of you? I have yet to meet a digidestined for a long time."

Davis tilted her head, she had heard once from Tai about the digital world and a similar tree had almost once destroyed him.

"Flamedramon and Davis. You do anything to my partner and you will not be seeing the light of day." Flamedramon hissed, nothing about this place feels right.

Davis gulped at the darkening gaze of Cherrymon but it disappeared as fast as it came so it almost felt like it was never there in the first place.

"Excuse me, Cherrymon, do you know where we are?" Davis asked, considering how Flamedramon is content with just glaring at the digimon.

Cherrymon looked around and realisation dawned on him. "Well, I actually have no idea…"

Consecutive facepalms from both the baby digimons and Davis echoed in the place. "You see, I was trying to get these children back to the primary village and I must have gotten lost along the way."

Davis glanced at Flamedramon who was shaking his head. "No Davis, we don't have to help the suspicious digimon. We need to go home now."

"Oh, it's okay if you don't want to help. I understand… I'll just have to go back by myself, taking care of all these children, by myself."

Flamedramon's fists lit up in flames, eyes blazing. "Are you kidding me? Now you're just trying to guilt trip us!"

The baby digimon started wailing, eyes in tears and Davis was trying to comfort them. "Don't tell me you are going to fall for this."

Davis gave Flamedramon a strained smile. "I'm sorry? I just can't leave a defenceless digimon by themselves you know?"

"Yes, I know everything about it." Flamedramon deadpan and glared at Cherrymon. "My threat still remains."

Cherrymon nodded. "Of course, no one would want their friends to be in danger. It's just a distance over there after all." Cherrymon pointed at the smoke rising from the forest.

"I thought you said you were lost?" Cherrymon sweated at Flamedramon's accusations and Davis smacked his head.

"You have to give some credit to Cherrymon, he has not done anything wrong."

"Yet."

"Flamedramon!" Davis knew about how protective her partner was of her but she had not known that letting Flamedramon meet him would amplify that overprotectiveness.

 **0000**

The journey to the primary village was a short one, as Cherrymon had said. They just had to escort the tree and his children pass a river and over a hill before a clearing was seen.

"Wow! This place is beautiful." Davis's breath was taken away at the sight of a small village with baby digimon playing around in the park.

Cherrymon took the lead and introduced the duo. "This is Davis and her partner, Flamedramon. Both of them are digidestined."

That took the attention if the baby digimons, they crowded Flamedramon and Davis, asking questions to the two.

"So this is your motive, you slick digimon…" Flamedramon said, the usual tinge of anger gone, replaced with exasperation.

Davis smiled at the baby digimons, happy to talk and play with them while Flamedramon turned back into Veemon, shocking them.

They had a day's worth of digimon preschool and the activities they held taught the digimons more about the human world.

A buzzing from the nearby television brought their attention back to the darkening night sky. "Davis… Home… Dinner… Hurry!"

Jun's voice came through the television and Davis gave the sad baby digimons a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, we have to go now." They started crying and Cherrymon sighed in slight regret.

"Come on now, Davis and Veemon will come back soon. For now, let them go home." Cherrymon held back the baby digimons as Davis and Veemon waved them goodbye.

"Sorry about ruining your bonding day, Veemon." Davis stared at her partner with guilt shining in her eyes.

Veemon smiled at her, teeth showing. "There's no way for any bonding days I make be ruined because, everyday I spend with you is a bonding day to me!"

 **0000**

 **As usual, do tell me if there is anything I did wrongly and comment any names you want Female! Daisuke to have since some of you don't really like Davis**


End file.
